Trzynasta księżniczka
by lyssa0707
Summary: Tęczowe przygody Ymir i księżniczki Historii w świecie, gdzie każdy rodzi się z darem pozwalającym na kontrolę części natury, a wyznanie miłości wiąże się z utratą tej mocy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Czas troszkę pomęczyć moje ukochane dziewczyny! Ale zaczniemy powoli i słodziutko...**

* * *

 **Historia**

Kontury straciły ostrość, cały mój świat leniwie falował i skrzył się w promieniach słońca, zdawał się mrugać przyjaźnie na znak, że to wszystko jest jedynie niewinnym żartem, wielkim wygłupem małej dziewczynki. Pojedyncze krople opadały na blond kosmyki, a te pod wpływem wilgoci wyginały się w górę fantazyjnymi łukami. Takie połączenie sprawiło, że moja fryzura wyglądała jakby jednocześnie uśmiechała się i roniła łzy radości, idealnie współgrając z falami szczęścia przelewającymi się przez moje serce. To ono wygrywało melodię dla mojego dzisiejszego występu.

Ściana wody przede mną runęła, jej huk niemal zagłuszył oklaski rozradowanego tłumu. Ukłoniłam się leciutko. Wystarczająco by podziękować za aplauz, ale równocześnie nie przyciągać swoją osobą zbytniej uwagi – to taniec fontann był tu główną atrakcją, nie ja. Najwyraźniej ukłon był wciąż za niski jak na kogoś z moją pozycją społeczną, co mogłam wyczytać ze wzroku przeciskającego się przez tłum Erwina, przywódcy królewskiej straży. Strzelał we mnie błyskawicami z tych swoich niebieskich oczu, ledwie widocznych spod charakterystycznych ogromnych brwi. Na razie pioruny były tylko metaforyczne, jednak nie mogłam pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeszcze kilka takich samowolnych występów i dojdzie do czynów. Prąd i woda - to przeznaczenie, że z naszych interakcji nie wyniknie nic więcej poza katastrofą. Dlaczego Erwin nie mógł odpuścić nawet w tej jednej jedynej kwestii?

Ciężko przełknęłam ślinę. Nie pozostawił mi wyjścia. Uniosłam się gwałtownie, moje ręce wystrzeliły w górę, a wraz z nimi potężny strumień wody wydostający się ze środkowego otworu fontanny.

Na tłum spadł delikatny deszczyk, istne błogosławieństwo w ten upalny dzień, kiedy powietrze było nagrzane do tego stopnia, że aż falowało. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci nastawianiem twarzy, wyciągając szyje by dosięgły ich drobne kropelki, żeby zauważyć lokalną ulewę nad głową Erwina.

Wykorzystałam ten moment przeciskając się wąską szczeliną pomiędzy ścianami sąsiadujących ze sobą starych budynków. Rozsypujące przy najlżejszym dotyku mojej sukni cegły miejscami pokryte były czarnym nalotem, z którym za wszelką cenę próbowałam uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu. W duszy podziękowałam za moją szczupłą sylwetkę i niewielki wzrost pozwalające mi podróżować zaułkami uboższej części miasta bez bycia zauważoną przez patrole królewskiej straży.

Zgrabnie przeskoczyłam niewielki murek, z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do placu świętej Rosy – jednego z trzech w stolicy naszego królestwa, gdzie wieki temu wybudowano fontanny. Tak, fontanny, a nie jakieś tam dziury w ziemi, jak przybysze z innych królestw zwykli je nazywać. Z tą niewielką różnicą, że by wydobyć wodę z ziemi nie potrzebowaliśmy basenu ani systemu pomp. To były miejsca występów artystów obdarzonych darem wody – wyjątkowo silnym w tym obszarze geograficznym, jak dowiedziałam się ostatnio od nauczyciela geografii. Nigdy nie potrafił przepuścić okazji by przypomnieć mi jak 'nie-wyjątkowa' jestem. Pewnie byłabym na niego zła, gdyby nie szczegółowe mapy miasta, z wszystkimi jego zakamarkami i podziemnymi przejściami, które oglądałam na naszych lekcjach.

Przy kolejnym zakręcie w labiryncie uliczek w moje nozdrza uderzył słodki zapach muffinek, ciastek, rogalików i całej masy innych łakoci dobiegający z obrzeży placu. Cudowny znak, że jestem już blisko piekarni Yeager'ów. Takich słodkich cudów rzadko było mi dane doświadczyć nawet jako mieszkance pałacu. Na szczęście syn właścicieli należał do naszej grupki zrzeszającej artystów z darem wody i dzięki temu _Korpus Zwiadowczy_ cieszył się świeżymi wypiekami podczas każdego spotkania, kiedy to ustalaliśmy grafik występów przy fontannach, tak aby jak najdłużej cieszyły oczy mieszkańców. I nas samych przy okazji.

Po mroku i cieniach mieszkających na stałe w ciemnych zaułkach, jasny blask słońca świecącego nieskrępowanie i z całą swoją mocą na plac Rosy sprawił, że do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Odgoniłam je jednym ruchem ręki. W końcu to też woda.

Przemykając zgrabnie między tłumem – którego spora część zgromadziła się przed pachnącym wnętrzem piekarni – dotarłam na sam środek wyłożonego kocimi łbami placu. Idealnie o czasie.

Stojąc przed fontanną tu i teraz nie dbałam już o niewielkie zabrudzenie na brzegu perłowo różowej zwiewnej sukienki, ani o stopy bolące od biegu przełajowego w balerinkach. Zamiast tego przymknęłam oczy i poczułam jak kąciki moich ust szybują ku niebu. Pojawiło się leciutkie mrowienie w dłoniach, które czułam zawsze przed użyciem daru, zupełnie jakby ten wiercił się we mnie niespokojnie nie mogąc doczekać się aż wreszcie dam upust nagromadzonej we mnie mocy. Pełne skupienie, niewielkie drgnięcie palców by wyczuć wodę zgromadzoną pod ziemią i byłam gotowa.

Słupy wody wystrzeliły w górę, prosto w bezchmurne niebo. Kilka z nich posłałam łukiem i to one z głośnym pluskiem zderzyły się z ziemią. Niektóre utrzymywałam w powietrzu, podczas gdy reszcie pozwoliłam opaść. I zamiana. 'Tańczące fontanny' - usłyszałam jak ktoś szepcze podekscytowany. Dokładnie! Spontanicznie sprawiłam, że strumienie wiły się jak węże w rytm klaskania widowni. Minuty mijały, a moja energia zamiast maleć, rosła z każdym udanym elementem, z każdym skinieniem dłoni.

A teraz najbardziej widowiskowa część, równocześnie wymagająca największego refleksu. Przerwałam największy środkowy słup wody. A zanim ta zdążyła opaść wystrzeliłam kolejny. Dwa silne strumienie spotkały się w połowie i zderzyły na wysokości kilku metrów rozbryzgując dookoła lśniące krople. Usłyszałam chichot dzieci, które zostały zmoczone, pojedyncze oklaski oraz… głośne przekleństwo za moimi plecami.

Wystraszona odwróciłam się gwałtownie. W tym samym momencie straciłam koncentrację i masa wody opadła z głośnym 'chlup'. Nie na tyle głośnym, żebym nie usłyszała kolejnego przekleństwa.

Za mną stała szczupła dziewczyna o krótkich ciemnych włosach w nieładzie przypominających pole walki. Wyższa ode mnie o głowę rzuciła mi z góry miażdżące spojrzenie magnetycznie szarych oczu. I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z przyczyny jej zdenerwowania.

\- Oh! Przepraszam, tak mi przykro! – co za koszmar! Patrzyłam z przerażeniem w oczach na wodę ściekającą z kosmyków jej włosów, na przemoczoną koszulkę, przylegającą ściśle do ciała i na mokrą papkę, która, jak się obawiałam, była kiedyś rogalikiem z pachnącej piekarni.

\- Nie najem się twoim przepraszam! – wyraźnie wściekła pomachała mi przed nosem wypiekiem, przy okazji ochlapując mnie wodą zmieszaną z lukrem.

\- Christaaaaaaaaaaa! – usłyszałam w tym samym momencie z tłumu. I nie było to skandowanie. Donośny głos niosący się wśród gapiów mógł należeć tylko do Erwina. Użył mojego pseudonimu scenicznego, pewnie bał się publicznie nazwać mnie Historią, żeby nikt nie domyślił się mojej prawdziwej tożsamości.

Gorszego zakończenia występu już nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić!

A jednak mogłam. W mojej głowie pojawił się obraz Erwina, który zarzuciwszy mnie sobie na plecy jak uciążliwy worek kartofli, będzie niósł mnie przez całą drogę aż do pałacu, głównymi ulicami, po drodze prawiąc kazania. A potem niewątpliwie zaciągnie mnie do komnat ojca, żebym została przykładnie ukarana. O nie! Wrócę niepostrzeżenie o własnych siłach!

\- Naprawdę przepraszam! Wynagrodzę ci to… kiedyś. Obiecuję! – ścisnęłam wolną dłoń nieznajomej na przypieczętowanie obietnicy. A potem rzuciłam się w tłum, goniona zarówno wołaniem Erwina jak i krzykiem dziewczyny: 'Ej! Wracaj tu mała!'.

Mała! Phi! Przynajmniej nie miałam problemu ze zniknięciem w tłumie, pomimo połyskliwej sukienki. Wymknęłam się z rynku wprost w labirynt wąskich uliczek.

Po drodze obmyślałam już kolejny występ, planowałam miejsce i czas. Należało to odpowiednio wcześnie przekazać naszej grupce, szczególnie w ramach przeproszenia za dzisiejszy niewypał. Do _Korpusu Zwiadowczego_ należało nas niewielu, bo zaledwie 7 osób (Conny, Jean, Sasha, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Eren i oczywiście ja, Historia znana wszystkim jako Christa) i ustalenie grafiku pasującego wszystkim członkom graniczyło z cudem. W moim przypadku zawsze było to podczas zajęć jazdy konnej z Arminem. To on mnie krył. Po pierwsze, jazdy konnej nauczyłam się niezwykle szybko i byłam w tym dobra, więc dalsze zajęcia były zbędne, a po drugie… Armin zdawał się mnie lubić. Bardzo lubić, do tego stopnia, że kiedy zauważył, że ćwiczenie mojego daru daje mi więcej frajdy i satysfakcji niż jazda konna, pozwolił mi robić co chcę. Być sobą, a nie posłuszną księżniczką, przynajmniej w tych krótkich chwilach. Dlatego kiedy po raz pierwszy poprosiłam go o przysługę, zgodził się bez namysłu. A potem stało się to naszym zwyczajem. I bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciałam by to się skończyło. Zarówno ze względu na mnie jak i ze względu na kryjącego mnie Armina.

Strasząc szczury mknęłam w stronę łąki, na której pasły się nasze konie. Z każdym krokiem zbliżającym mnie do celu otoczenie robiło się czystsze i spokojniejsze. Pogrążona w myślach nawet nie zdałam sobie sprawy kiedy zapach ścieków zamienił się z zapach kwiatów, posadzonych w koszykach nad oknami róż i pelargonii, a śpiew ptaków zastąpił szmer śródmiejskiego tłumu.

I ta nieuwaga sporo mnie kosztowała.

Nagle ciepła, zgrabna dłoń zdecydowanie chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek i wciągnęła w zaułek pomiędzy dwoma budynkami.

Mój okrzyk protestu został bezpardonowo stłumiony przez drugą dłoń, teraz silnie przyciśniętą do moich ust. Zanim się zorientowałam zostałam zakleszczona pomiędzy ścianą a ciałem mojego oprawcy. Czy raczej oprawczyni? Bo przysięgłam, że pod szorstkim materiałem kiepskiej jakości odzienia wyczułam miękkość piersi. I twarde mięśnie brzucha.

Tak oto unieruchomiona i niewidoczna w cieniu budynków obserwowałam jak zalaną słońcem uliczką którą sama przemierzałam sekundy wcześniej kroczy dumnie Erwin Smith, uważnie lustrując okolicę, prawie wypalając dziury w otoczeniu by znaleźć mnie schowaną choćby w kanałach ciągnących się pod chodnikiem.

Oczy rozszerzyły mi się z przerażenia kiedy skierował wzrok na zaułek i… Ruszył dalej.

Nie zauważył mnie. Akurat ten jeden raz kiedy chciałam być zauważona. Porywano mnie tutaj! Halo!

Usiłowałam się wyswobodzić z uścisku, przywołując z pamięci nieliczne rady dotyczące samoobrony, bo w końcu po co księżniczka ma umieć się bić, kiedy dookoła tyle straży z Erwinem Smithem na czele?

Moje szarpanie nie przynosiło jednak żadnych rezultatów. Przez tę głupią ścianę nie mogłam wziąć porządnego zamachu, żeby kopnąć moją oprawczynię. W przypływie paniki nadepnęłam jej na stopę. Nic. Czy ona jest ze stali? Kim mogła być? Co chciała ze mną zrobić? W akcie desperacji mocno zacisnęłam zęby na dłoni wciąż zasłaniającej moje usta. Poczułam na języku metaliczny smak krwi. A zaraz potem słodki smak wolności.

\- Auć! Ugryzłaś mnie! – z cienia wyszła dziewczyna. Ta sama którą niechcący ochlapałam przy fontannie. – To ja cię ratuję przed tym dziwakiem z przerośniętymi brwiami i równie przerośniętym ego, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz, smarkulo?!

\- Słucham?! Ty…? – nie wiedziałam co mnie bardziej zaskoczyło: fakt, że tak naprawdę zostałam uratowana, a nie porwana, czy to, że nazwała mnie 'smarkulą'. Wpatrywałam się w jej twarz oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- 'Dziękuję' i 'przepraszam' byłoby na miejscu. – włożyła krwawiący palec do ust, a mi nagle zrobiło się głupio. – Nie wyglądasz na taką co gryzie, a tu proszę, poza ładną twarzyczką jest także charakterek.

A więc nie wiedziała kim jestem, inaczej by się tak do mnie nie odzywała. Ufff…

\- No już, nie rumień się jak niewiniątko. Idziemy. – rzuciła przez ramię i skierowała się do wylotu zaułku, ostrożnie wyglądając, by upewnić się czy droga wolna. Machnęła na mnie bym za nią podążyła. – No chodźże, nie uratowałam ci tyłka z dobroci serca. Jesteś mi winna podwieczorek. Słodycze nie rosną na drzewach, wiesz ile mnie kosztował tamten rogalik?

Może powodowała mną głupota, ale podążyłam za nią bez wahania. W środku zżerało mnie śmieszne poczucie winy za zmoczenie jej i tego głupiego rogalika. A także dziwna fascynacja jej osobą. Jako księżniczka w pałacu nie miałam zbyt wielu znajomych, a już na pewno nie szczerych znajomych. Mimo, że byłam najmłodszą z rodzeństwa i nie miałam szans na objęcie tronu, to jeśli już ktoś zdecydował się do mnie odezwać ludzie byli dla mnie fałszywie mili - tak w razie czego. Pozostała część udawała, że trzynasta księżniczka nie istnieje, jakby sama myśl o mnie miała sprowadzić na nich pecha. Ona natomiast…

\- Jak masz na imię? – rzuciłam w plecy mojej wybawicielki.

\- Ymir.

\- Ymir. – wypróbowałam na głos. Skądś znałam to imię. Przypomniały mi się lekcje historii. – Jak ten olbrzym z mitologii nordyckiej? Ten, który był pierwszą żywą istotą…

\- Sugerujesz że jestem gruba?! – Ymir zatrzymała się tak nagle, że prawie na nią wpadłam.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! – zapewniłam natychmiast. Jak ona w ogóle mogła tak pomyśleć? Może i wyglądała przeciętnie i nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, za to zdecydowanie miała szczupłą sylwetkę. Mój wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku jej zgrabnych nóg.

\- W ramach przeprosin zdradź mi dlaczego ten blondyn ze straży cię gonił.– zasugerowała Ymir z błyskiem w oku. Zupełnie jakby doskonale wiedziała i chciała sprawdzić czy powiem jej prawdę. Czy można mi ufać. - Jakie mroczne sekrety kryją te wielkie niewinne oczęta?

Zrównałam się z moją rozmówczynią i wyjaśniłam na tyle na ile mogłam.

\- Nie powinno mnie być przy tej fontannie. A on miał dopilnować mojego powrotu do domu. – prawda. Erwin dawno już przejrzał mój układ z Arminem, a jako dumny przywódca straży wziął sobie za punkt honoru chronić pilnie nawet nieszczęsną trzynastą księżniczkę. Król ze znudzeniem zlekceważył jego donosy (w końcu na audiencji ja i Armin zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że jeździliśmy w terenie, stajenni potwierdzili brak dwóch koni, a władca wolał nie przebywać zbyt długo w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ja), więc teraz Erwin walczył o swój honor i sprawiedliwość.

Ceniłam go za tę rzetelność w wykonywaniu obowiązków, był dobrym, honorowym żołnierzem, tylko dlaczego uwziął się akurat na tę sprawę? Nawet ja ze swojej niskiej pozycji w rodzinie królewskiej wiedziałam, że są w Imperium Eldiańskim ważniejsze problemy do rozwiązania. Uciekająca z zamku księżniczka to nic w porównaniu z walkami gangów ulicznych, czy bójkami o jedzenie wybuchającymi regularnie w biedniejszych dzielnicach stolicy.

Dobrze, zwracam Erwinowi honor, to podczas rozwiązywania takich problemów zauważył mnie po raz pierwszy. A potem zaczął uważniej obserwować i się wydało.

Jedyne pocieszenie w obecnej sytuacji stanowił fakt, że przywódca okazał się na tyle dobrym strategiem, że zaproponowano mu misję na granicy. Co dokładnie się tam działo? Nie miałam pojęcia. Poufne informacje.

Dla mnie ta sytuacja tylko świadczyła o randze Erwina - jeśli został wtajemniczony w sekretne sprawy, musiał być utalentowany. Tym bardziej zastanawiało mnie dlaczego uparł się by uprzykrzać mi życie. Czasami w takich sytuacjach wydawało mi się, że plotki o przynoszeniu pecha zawierają ziarno prawdy.

Póki jednak Erwin był w stolicy musiałam pozostać ostrożna. Księżniczka księżniczką, ale jako trzynaste 'pechowe' dziecko w królewskiej rodzinie nie mogłam oczekiwać specjalnego traktowania. Moje rodzeństwo też by się za mną nie wstawiło. Nie cierpiałam zbytnich przykrości z ich strony, ale również brak było jakiejkolwiek głębszego uczucia w naszych relacjach. Dla nich byłam jak powietrze. Nie mogłam mieć żadnych pretensji do tronu: po pierwsze byłam dziewczyną, po drugie, przede mną w kolejce było sześciu braci i sześć sióstr. Jak już wspominałam, nie byłam zagrożeniem… nawet małżeństwo ze mną dawało wątpliwe korzyści.

\- Skoro te występy są aż tak niebezpieczne to dlaczego to robisz? – pytanie Ymir nagle wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Rozkojarzona potknęłam się o nierówną kostkę brukową. Skończyłabym z rozwalonym czołem i porwaną suknią gdyby nie moja towarzyszka, która pochwaliła się nienagannym refleksem delikatnie przytrzymując mnie w pasie. - To jak posługujesz się swoim darem… Kochasz to, prawda?

\- Tak, ko… - odpowiedź zakończyłam cichym syknięciem i cofnęłam się o dwa kroki od tej brawurowej, lekkomyślnej… Ymir musiała zauważyć panikę w moich oczach, gdyż parsknęła śmiechem i rzuciła mi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- No co? Nie wierzysz chyba, że samo użycie słowa 'kocham' sprawi, że twoja moc zniknie? Głupiutka księżniczka. Posłuchaj tego!

\- Nie… Czekaj! – próbowałam ją powstrzymać. Nie mogłam przestać się gapić się na stojącą przede mną dziewczynę, zupełnie jakby była tajemniczym magnesem przyciągającym mój wzrok. Nie często w naszym świecie można było usłyszeć to słowo, użycie go pociągało za sobą poważne konsekwencje. Wyznanie komuś miłości poprzez wypowiedzenie na głos słów „Kocham cię…" - tu padało imię szczęśliwca, którego obdarzyliśmy uczuciem - było równoznaczne z utratą mocy, cząstką nas samych, dzięki której mogliśmy panować nad naturą. Deklaracja miłości miała okazać jak wiele byliśmy w stanie poświęcić dla drugiej osoby, a także wzmacniała więź owej pary. Więź ze światem natury poświęcona na rzecz więzi z drugą osobą. Bardzo potężne, bardzo niebezpieczne słowa. Od maleńkości wpajano mi by na nie uważać. Jako królewska córka jeszcze zanim nauczyłam się mówić mama i tata, wiedziałam że nigdy nie wolno mi wypowiedzieć tej magicznej formułki bez pozwolenia całej rady królewskiej.

Lekki uśmiech na twarzy Ymir zdradzał jej rozbawienie kiedy zaczęła swoją przemowę.

\- Kocham gorące dni, kocham słodkości, kocham błyskotki, kocham kolor sukienki księżniczki… - równocześnie w odbiciu pobliskiego okna dostrzegłam świetliste punkciki układające się na mojej głowie na kształt korony. To musiała być działająca bez zarzutu moc Ymir. Panowała nad światłem! – Kocham twój aktualny wyraz twarzy.

Nie miałam wątpliwości, że miała na myśli malującą się na niej panikę.

Jeszcze zanim skończyła mówić, z sercem walącym głośniej niż dzwony na pobliskiej wieży kościelnej, przyzwałam moc i wypróbowałam ją na pobliskiej kałuży. Dwa wodniste ptaszki poszybowały w stronę słońca, promienie oślepiająco odbijały się od ich zgrabnych główek i tańczyły na delikatnych skrzydełkach. Odfruwały się coraz dalej i dalej tak jak i moje obawy. Gdy znalazły się prawie poza zasięgiem mojej kontroli, ponad dachami budynków, sprawiłam, że rozleciały się na dziesiątki wodnych piór i w takiej postaci upadły na ziemię pomiędzy naszymi stopami.

Moc obecna, nieosłabiona. Pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestia powodująca, że serce podchodziło mi do gardła…

\- Wiesz kim jestem? – ukryłam drżenie w głosie, a w odbiciu kałuży widziałam swoje rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy.

-Czyż nie okazałam tego wyraźnie ratując cię przed zdemaskowaniem przez kapitana straży, Historio Reiss? – uniosła dramatycznie dłoń do czoła. Nawet w tak poważnej sytuacji próbowała zrobić z siebie rycerza w lśniącej zbroi ratującego księżniczkę w opałach?! Cóż za bezczelność.

\- Ciszej, proszę, nie… - zaczęłam wciąż żywiąc nadzieję, że ostatnie pół godziny okaże się tylko złym snem. Poważnie rozważałam swoje szanse ucieczki lub obezwładnienia Ymir.

\- Spokojnie, nie chcę okupu, tylko ciastko, które mi jesteś winna. W sumie to z okupu za ciebie miałabym na ciastka do końca życia… - zażartowała. Chyba.

\- Niewiele byś za mnie dostała. – mruknęłam i wbiłam wzrok w ziemię zdając sobie nagle sprawę z własnej bezwartościowości. Trzynasta księżniczka. Nie miałam ochoty tłumaczyć swojego statusu nikomu. A już na pewno nie przypadkowym nieznajomym. Mocno zacisnęłam usta i wbiłam wzrok przed siebie.

\- A to dlaczego? – dociekała wyraźnie zaintrygowana moim oświadczeniem Ymir. Moje przedłużające się milczenie skłoniło ją do zmiany tematu. – Twoje pochodzenie nie zmienia faktu, że niezwykle sprawnie posługujesz się swoim darem. Ciekawi mnie tylko dlaczego księżniczka daje występy pospólstwu?

\- Nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć tych słów na głos. Ujmijmy to w ten sposób: Bardzo lubię spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu wśród moich wiernych poddanych. – przemilczałam fakt, że tłum przeważnie nie rozpoznawał mnie jako księżniczki. Dwór królewski nigdy się mną publicznie nie chwalił.

Ruszyłyśmy w stronę piekarni. Zapach sprawił, że i mi ślinka napłynęła do ust. Zastanowiłam się nad szczerą odpowiedzią. I nad tym, co usłyszałam od Erwina po tym jak po raz pierwszy nakrył mnie na ulicznych przedstawieniach. Stwierdził wtedy, że może i mam duszę artystki, ale powinnam przede wszystkim uważać na to jak moja 'sztuka' zostanie odebrana. Przynajmniej nie nazwał tego zabawą. Kiedyś puściłam to mimo uszu, ale pod wpływem pytania Ymir tamte słowa wróciły do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

Moja sztuka miała przekazać wiadomość. A jak ją odczytają… To już zależy od nich.

Czy zobaczą pokaz siły najmłodszej księżniczki, która z taką mocą pewnego dnia mogła upomnieć się o tron? Czy potęgę jaką dysponowało królestwo? Czy popisy niedocenionego dziecka, które stara się oszukać własne przeznaczenie? Młodą dziewczynę zabawiającą dzieci pozwalając im choć na chwilę zapomnieć o burczeniu w brzuchu? Piękny, zapierający dech w piersiach pokaz dający chwilę wytchnienia od nudnej codzienności? Błaganie o wolność?

Wiedziałam jedno – Ymir zobaczyła tylko mnie. Historię Reiss. I było mi z tego powodu jakoś dziwnie dobrze.

\- Po prostu lubię te występy. Od kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam je jako dziecko, wiedziałam, że kiedyś chcę to robić. Marzyłam o tym. Może to samolubne, ale robię to dla siebie. – nie było sensu kłamać. Nie, kiedy miałam wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna potrafi przejrzeć mnie na wskroś.

\- Żyjesz tylko dla siebie. W robieniu tego co się lubi, kiedy nie szkodzisz przy tym innym, nie ma nic samolubnego. – Ymir tylko wzruszyła ramionami, jakbym wcale przed chwilą nie wyznała jej swoich grzechów.

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona odpowiedzią. Ona chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. Po jej postawie wnioskowałam, że sama żyła według tej zasady i było jej z tym dobrze. Ciekawiło mnie jaką drogę przeszła, by móc żyć w ten sposób i co przywiodło ją do naszego królestwa. Bo fakt, że chciała mojej głowy już odrzuciłam – miała wystarczająco okazji aby mi ją ściąć, a ja nadal tu byłam, w jednym kawałku, z niejaką trudnością dostosowując się do szybkiego tępa Ymir.

Gdy spomiędzy uliczek dostrzegłam plac zdałam sobie sprawę z pewnej znaczącej luki w mojej obietnicy. Nie miałam przy sobie pieniędzy.

Myślałam intensywnie. Armin wraz z końmi czekał przy pobliskich łąkach, byśmy razem wrócili do pałacu jak gdyby nigdy nic. O ile miałam jeszcze na tyle czasu przed powrotem do zamku by bez pośpiechu dotrzeć do czekających na mnie wierzchowców, o tyle nie było mowy, bym zdążyła wrócić po moje oszczędności na zamek i z powrotem. Nawet nie wzięłam ze sobą żadnej wartościowej biżuterii… Księżniczka księżniczką, tytuł tytułem, obecnie byłam biedna jak mysz.

\- Coś nie tak? – Ymir bezbłędnie uchwyciła zmianę w moim nastroju.

\- Nie mam przy sobie ani grosza. – wyjaśniłam zgodnie z moim wcześniejszym postanowieniem 'nie próbujemy oszukać Ymir, bo to i tak nic nie da'.

\- Co?! Eh… To teraz muszę wziąć okup, a tyle z tym zbędnej roboty. – westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Spotkam się innym razem i wtedy na pewno… Będę tu za dwa tygodnie!

\- Za dwa tygodnie już mnie tutaj nie będzie. – Ymir zapatrzyła się w dal, nagle zobojętniała na moją obietnicę zadośćuczynienia.

Powstrzymałam swoją rozbujałą wyobraźnię. 'Ona ma na myśli miasto, Historio, ewentualnie kraj, a nie śmierć, uspokój się.' - napomniałam się w myślach. I wtedy wpadł mi do głowy inny pomysł.

\- A za tydzień?

\- Jeszcze będę zaszczycać te ziemie swoją obecnością.

\- W takim razie zapraszam cię na bal! – odparłam szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, co kompletnie nie przystoi księżniczce.

* * *

 **Do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Czas poznać opowieść z perspektywy Ymir!**

* * *

 **Ymir**

Naturalnie tydzień później zjawiłam się na balu. Nie mogłabym przepuścić takiej zabawy: darmowe żarcie, mnóstwo gości noszących kosztowne błyskotki, a równocześnie na tyle nierozgarniętych, że powinnam bez problemu zwędzić jedną czy dwie pary kryształowych kolczyków. Dodatkowo wisienka na torcie – obecność księżniczki. Zdecydowanie polubiłam tę małą. Jeśli się jej bliżej przyjrzeć to pod warstwą uroczości i delikatności tkwił nieposkromiony duch. No i była ładniutka. Mój typ, zdecydowanie.

Przyznam, że do momentu gdy straże bez szemrania wpuściły mnie przez bramy pałacu, podchodziłam dość sceptycznie do obietnicy Historii. Ja zaproszona na królewski bal przez księżniczkę? Ja? Jaki los potrafił być przewrotny! Aż miałam ochotę się roześmiać kiedy służący prowadził mnie ciągiem schodów w stronę sali balowej. Rozglądałam się z zaciekawieniem po wyłożonych czerwoną boazerią ścianach i zdobiących je portretach rodziny królewskiej. Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegłam łagodnej twarzy Historii. Halo, nadworni malarze! Jak można marnować taką okazję! Gdybym tylko potrafiła to sama namalowałabym te duże, błyszczące, niebieskie jak bezchmurne niebo o poranku oczy, okrągłą twarz o cerze niczym płatki wiśni, długie blond włosy widok których kojarzył mi się z polem dzikich kaczeńców… Ciekawe czy przynajmniej jakiś nadworny poeta zdecydował się opiewać jej urodę w wierszu, bo jak nie to będę musiała wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

Mogłabym tak ubolewać jeszcze długo, ale po przekroczeniu progu przesadnie wielkich i ozdobnych wrót zobaczyłam przedmiot moich rozmyślań. A raczej osobę.

Historia stała w odległym rogu sali balowej w towarzystwie ciemnowłosej dziewczyny i chłopaka. Miałam niejasne wrażenie, że gdzieś już widziałam tę dwójkę. Ktokolwiek to był, ich rozmowa niezbyt się kleiła, ponieważ księżniczka tylko potakiwała na zmianę wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie i zerkając w stronę wejścia. Mimo to nie zauważyła mojego przybycia. Posłałam w jej kierunku kilka świetlików, które ułożyły się w strzałkę wskazującą prosto na mnie.

Początkowe zdumienie na jej twarzy szybko przeszło w szeroki uśmiech, który jaśniał intensywniej niż moje światełka.

Przepychałam się przez gęsty tłum brokatu i falbanek w stronę drobnej blondynki. Im bardziej zagłębiałam się w szlachetną masę tym więcej czułam na sobie spojrzeń, a szłam o zakład, że żadne z nich nie było przychylne. Mimo to szkoda mi było tych wszystkich głupich panien wybierających stroje godzinami, kiedy aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę wystarczyło ubrać prostą tunikę i legginsy i voilà! Wszyscy się gapią! Jesteś w centrum zainteresowania!

Na swoją obronę dodam, że była to najlepsza tunika i legginsy jakie posiadałam. Niepraktyczność sukni na zawsze skreślała je z listy moich zakupów. Nie wspominając o ich cenach.

Za to Historia... W skromnej bladoniebieskiej sukni, podkreślającej błękit jej oczu wyglądała zjawiskowo i dużo bardziej królewsko niż podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania.

\- Witaj, księżniczko, mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę. - Oj, chyba nie popisałam się znajomością dworskich manier. Na szczęście Historii jakoś specjalnie to nie obeszło.

\- Ależ oczywiście Ymir, cieszę się, że cię widzę. Eren, Mikasa. – zwróciła się do towarzystwa. – Dziękuję za rozmowę, a teraz pozwólcie, że was opuszczę.

Zanim zdążyłam się ukłonić nieznajomym na do widzenia, Historia pociągnęła mnie na środek sali. Jej obcasy rytmicznie stukały na marmurowej posadzce. Nawet pomimo tych kilku dodatkowych centymetrów była ode mnie niższa co najmniej o głowę.

\- Znalazłaś mnie. A myślałam, że przyszłaś tutaj tylko dla jedzenia - mruknęła niewinnie księżniczka kiedy powoli lawirowałyśmy między gośćmi.

\- Po krótkim rozpoznaniu śmiem twierdzić, że z całą pewnością jesteś najsłodszą rzeczą na tym balu. – rzuciłam okiem w stronę ustawionych na obrzeżach ogromnego pomieszczenia stołów, a następnie na środek, gdzie w rytm spokojnej muzyki wirowały pary. Dwójka z którą rozmawiała Historia zdążyła już rozpłynąć się w tłumie. – Kto to był?

\- Masz na myśli Erena i Mikasę? – Historia nie patrzyła mi w oczy. – Zostali zaproszeni, ponieważ ich matka piekła tort na dzisiejszy bal…

\- Czekaj. Tort? Masz urodziny? – domagałam się wyjaśnień i intensywnie myślałam czy spontaniczny pocałunek ujdzie za prezent.

\- Nie, nie ja. Moja siostra. – sprostowała szybko Historia.

\- W takim razie świętujmy! – ukłoniłam się lekko i wyciągnęłam rękę w jej stronę. – Czy mogę prosić do tańca?

\- Oh! – dziewczyna była ewidentnie zmieszana moją propozycją. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie na boki. Dokładnie zauważyłam moment, w którym wypatrzyła w tłumie barczystego osiłka w koronie na głowie i nagle jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki opuściły ją wszystkie wątpliwości. Skinęła głową, delikatnie, z wyczuciem, tak, że diadem zdobiący czubek jej głowy nawet nie drgnął. Wsunęła swoją dłoń w moją i ramię w ramię wmieszałyśmy się w falującą masę tańczących.

Postanowiłam przemilczeć fakt, że byłam raczej kiepską tancerką. Szybko się uczyłam, nie było się czym przejmować. Skoro opanowałam jakże praktyczną sztukę walki, taniec nie będzie żadnym wyzwaniem.

\- Nie widziałam cię przez ten tydzień przy fontannach. Czyżbyś porzuciła występy? – spytałam podglądając otaczające nas pary i uważnie obserwując ich kroki – dla mnie wyglądały zupełnie przypadkowo, ot, rosyjska ruletka. Wzorem innych położyłam jedną dłoń na talii Historii, a drugą złapałam jej dłoń i zamknęłam ją w swojej.

\- Nigdy! – oświadczyła płomiennie. – Nie miałam okazji się wyrwać, nie miałam lekcji jazdy konnej w tym tygodniu. Za to pewnie widziałaś Erena i Mikasę podczas występów.

\- Tak, faktycznie, mignęli mi. – czyli nie wydawało mi się, że ich już kiedyś widziałam. Moja pamięć jeszcze jako tako działa, zzawsze to jakieś pocieszenie

\- To moi znajom, wszyscy należymy do _Korpusu Zwiadowczego_ … - widząc moją minę pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – Razem występujemy przy fontannach. Co do nazwy… - Historia przeszła do zawiłych wyjaśnień przedstawionych jej gdy zdecydowała się przyłączyć do grupki. Jak tłumaczyła pochodzenie nazwy Mikasa: musieli przeprowadzić 'zwiad' głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi aby dostać się do wody pod naszymi stopami, a to samo w sobie świadczyło już o ich talencie i niezwykłym poziomie kontroli mocy. Lub jak wyjaśniał z zapałem Eren: ćwiczyli by w razie zbrojnego starcia zapewnić poparcie naszym żołnierzom i dołączyć do prawdziwego Korpusu Zwiadowczego. - Nie muszę chyba zaznaczać, które tłumaczenie nasza grupka potraktowała poważniej… Oczywiście naszą opinię trzymamy w sekrecie przed Erenem, ponieważ nikt z nas nie ma ochoty po raz enty wysłuchiwać wywrzeszczanych z pasją życzeń śmierci wrogom królestwa.

\- Ah, rozumiem. Zawsze irytowały mnie osoby z takim charakterem. Nie dziwię się już, że nie wglądałaś na zachwyconą rozmową z nimi.

\- To nie do końca tak. Bardzo ich lubię, tylko widzisz… - Historia spuściła oczy wyglądając przy tym jak smutny mały kociak. Moje serce zaczęło krwawić na sam widok. – Nie wiedzieli, że jestem księżniczką, zachowałam to w sekrecie. Nie dziwię się, że nie byli zachwyceni gdy niespodziewanie zobaczyli mnie tutaj i to w królewskim diademie na głowie. Widzisz, to rzadkość, żeby ktoś rozpoznał we mnie królewnę.

\- Idioci. Nie znać własnych władców? Ja zawsze odrabiam zadanie domowe przed przyjazdem do nowego królestwa. – przypomniały mi się moje pierwsze dni tutaj i regularne wizyty w bibliotece. Od ściągania z półek tych opasłych tomów dotyczących tutejszych tradycji, kultury i historii nadal bolały mnie ręce. – Widziałam kilka twoich portretów. Historia Reiss, trzynaste dziecko królewskiej pary. A teraz właściwie już króla, ponieważ królowa zmarła przy porodzie. Między innymi dlatego córka uważana jest za przynoszącą nieszczęście, zwiastunkę nadchodzących złych wydarzeń. Jako potencjalne zagrożenie dla przyszłości i dobra królestwa wytoczono dwa procesy sądowe o wydziedziczenie, jednak oba umorzono. – widząc minę Historii odchrząknęłam niepewnie. - Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie.

\- Wiesz o tym wszystkim? – jej spojrzenie wyrażało raczej niedowierzenie niż złość.

\- Pewnie. – wzruszyłam ramionami z ulgi, że moja prostolinijność nie uraziła jej ani trochę. - Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, nie, ani trochę mnie to nie obchodzi. Słyszałam już w życiu lepsze zabobony, które okazywały się nie mieć pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Nie masz tu łatwo, co?

\- Na pewno łatwiej niż… niektórzy. – doskonale rozumiałam co chciała prze to powiedzieć. Nie będzie przecież narzekać na przymusową obecność na balach ani konieczność włożenia eleganckiej sukni na kolację w niespecjalnie miłym towarzystwie, kiedy część królestwa przymierała głodem. Szczególnie kiedy jedną ceną jaką płaciła za luksusy były nieprzychylne spojrzenia.

\- Masz prawo sobie czasem ponarzekać, wiesz? – przy tamtej fontannie dała się ponieść, bez delikatności rozbryzgiwała wodę dookoła, a ja miałam zamiar tę dzikość wyciągnąć na wierzch.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… - chytry błysk w oku był zapowiedzią kolejnych słów, które były jak nóż wbity w moje serce. – Kiepsko ci idzie taniec. Za bardzo mną szarpiesz, mylisz kroki i…

Że niby ja szarpię? Jeszcze jej pokażę. Bez ostrzeżenia chwyciłam blondynkę w pasie, bez trudu uniosłam – jaka leciutka! – a potem zakręciłam dookoła. W tym momencie mój świat skurczył się do Historii – jej okrzyku zaskoczenia, który z kolejnymi obrotami przeszedł w perlisty śmiech, trzepotu jej sukni, i tego jak dziewczyna jedną ręką oparła się o moje ramię, a drugą przytrzymywała diadem na głowie. Wszystko dookoła nas zamieniło się w zamazaną, nieistotną plamę. Dosłownie świata poza nią nie widziałam.

Muzyka ucichła, a ja z przesadną delikatnością odstawiłam Historię. Mimo iż wiedziałam, że wcale nie była na tyle krucha, żebym musiała się z nią obchodzić jak z jajkiem, to jej delikatne rysy i niewinność, kazały mi dbać o nią jak o największy skarb.

Zaczął się następny kawałek, a ja oprzytomniałam. Przyszłam tutaj dobrze zjeść, ewentualnie podrażnić się ze szlachcicami i pozostać w dobrych stosunkach z zaskakująco przyjazną mi księżniczką, co mogło mi się przydać w przyszłości, a ja zamiast tego… Powiedzmy tylko, że moje szybko bijące serce zdawało się wyprzedzać rozum i zostawiło jego rozsądne argumenty daleko w tyle.

Historia stała wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek, dopóki któraś z tańczących par na nas nie wpadła.

\- Może powinnam częściej się skarżyć? – słyszałam jak mruczy pod nosem kiedy w końcu dopchałyśmy się do stołu z przekąskami. Mniam. Tyle słodkości… Czekoladki, babeczki, ciasteczka, we wszystkich smakach i kolorach tęczy (serio, był nawet niebieski tort, wolałam nie pytać o co w tym chodziło).

A te wszystkie tace i półmiski ze słodkościami, więcej niż potrafiłam nazwać, poprzetykane były wazonami błękitnych kwiatów, idealnie pasujących kolorystycznie do sukni Historii. Wzięłam jednego z nich i wetknęłam jej za ucho. Idealnie podkreślał kolor jej oczu i sukienki, zupełnie jakby natura stworzyła te kwiaty specjalnie z myślą o księżniczce.

\- Cóż za impertynencja! – usłyszałam za plecami.

Iii… Cały nastrój chwili poszedł w cholerę. A wszystko za sprawą pewnego blond osiłka w koronie na głowie.

\- Reiner! – wykrzyknęła zmieszana Historia. – To znaczy, książę Reiner Braun, miło cię widzieć. – pochyliła lekko głowę. Ja za to stałam prosto, jakbym połknęła kij od miotły i zabijałam nowoprzybyłego spojrzeniem. Od samej jego zarozumiałej miny odechciewało mi się jeść.

\- Ciebie również, księżniczko. I ciebie, panno… - spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

\- Ymir.

\- Panno Ymir… Tylko Ymir?

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o tytuł to nie posiadam, a nazwisko nie jest ci do niczego potrzebne.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, powinienem dokładnie wiedzieć kto napastuje księżniczkę. Brak tytułu nie pozwala na łamanie etykiety. Najpierw ten dziki taniec, teraz brak poszanowania przestrzeni osobistej księżniczki.

\- Nie obrażaj, proszę, moich gości, książę. – wtrąciła spokojnie Historia i złapała mnie za rękę. – Chodźmy spróbować tamtego puddingu. – wskazała przeciwległy koniec sali.

\- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiego zachowania, księżniczko. Czy ta… kobieta zmusiła cię do przyprowadzenia jej tutaj? – Reiner nie miał zamiaru pozwolić nam tak szybko odejść. Czyżby książątko nie mogło pogodzić się z odrzuceniem? – Odkąd wymykasz się z zamku zmieniłaś się nie do poznania, Historio.

W tym momencie jakaś łudząco podobna do Historii dziewczyna – czyżby siostra? - zawołała ją z drugiego końca sali balowej.

Księżniczka przeskoczyła wzrokiem po naszych twarzach, jakby zastanawiając się czy na pewno może nas zostawić samych, a następnie przeprosiła i z godną pochwały szybkością, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że na nogach miała pantofelki na obcasach, ruszyła w stronę siostry.

Zostawiła mnie sam na sam z tym idiotą. Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam, Historio?

Wgryzłam się w szarlotkę wyobrażając sobie, że odgryzam głowę księcia. Chyba jednak nie dałam tym gestem wystarczająco do zrozumienia, że nie chcę rozmawiać.

\- Masz na nią zły wpływ.

Prawie zakrztusiłam się szarlotką. Że co proszę?

\- Ostatnio ciągle mnie unika. Myślami jest w innym świecie, szczególnie od zeszłego tygodnia. Stała się zarozumiała, egoistyczna, impulsywna, kapryśna, nietaktowna, złośliwa, fałszywa i…

\- Posłuchaj, możesz sobie być księciem, królem, a nawet bóstwem, możesz mówić o mnie najgorsze rzeczy, ale nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu obrażać Historii. – udało mi się go nie uderzyć, z ledwością, ale się powstrzymałam. Za to zafundowałam mu błyszczący niecenzuralny napis ze światełek na piersi drogiej szaty.

Podziałało jak płachta na byka. Już unosił rękę, żeby mnie zdzielić w twarz, kiedy zwinnie się uchyliłam i znalazłam milimetry od jego gardła. Wyćwiczonym ruchem sięgnęłam za dekolt i wyciągnęłam zza niego mój ulubiony pięknie zdobiony sztylet.

\- Pamiętaj, że jeśli kiedykolwiek podniesiesz w ten sposób rękę na Historię, to się nie zawaham. – wyszeptałam mu słodko do ucha, po czym odsunęłam się równocześnie chowając sztylet. Zadbałam o to, by dla ewentualnych ciekawskich oczu wyglądało to jakbyśmy flirtowali.

\- Ymir! – zawołał za mną książę Reiner.

Odwróciłam się tylko po to by zobaczyć lecącą prosto w moją stronę szklankę.

ę.

Żądza mordu przysłoniła mi wzrok do tego stopnia, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na krew kapiącą mi z nosa i plamiącą tunikę. Poza tym cała kleiłam się od słodkiego nektaru, który wylał na mnie ten paniczyk. Historia natomiast natychmiast zauważyła jak bardzo odznaczam się w tym stanie od otoczenia składającego się z pięknych fryzur i perfekcyjnego makijażu.

\- Ymir! – księżniczka patrzyła się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem rozejrzała się niespokojnie po tłumie. Niewątpliwie przyciągałyśmy uwagę. – Chodź za mną.

Chwyciła mnie za rękę i wyprowadziła bocznym wyjściem z sali balowej, chyba było to przejście dla służby. Hałas przyjęcia zamieniał się w ledwo słyszalny szum głosów w miarę jak posuwałyśmy się dalej ciasnym, krętym korytarzem.

\- Dokąd mnie zabierasz? – nie mogłam się nadziwić jak dobrze Historia zna każdy zakamarek swojego królestwa. Co tylko świadczyło o tym jak często i jak ostrożnie wymykała się z pałacu by dawać występy i cieszyć swoim darem najdłużej i najlepiej jak może. Lub jak często chowała się tu przed ogólną niechęcią mieszkańców zamku.

\- Idziemy do mojej komnaty. – lekko się zarumieniła przy tych słowach i dodała pospiesznie: - Musimy ci znaleźć coś na przebranie.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Radziłam sobie już w gorszych sytuacjach niż przemoczona bluzka.

\- Żartujesz? Uratowałaś mnie przed towarzystwem tego… głupka! I nieźle go wkurzyłaś. Muszę się odwdzięczyć!

\- Ależ nie ma za co, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Hmmm… A zauważyłaś, że przy każdym naszym spotkaniu robię się przez ciebie mokra? – obserwowałam z rozbawieniem jak blondynka spala się rumieńcem.

Od odpowiedzi uratował ją fakt, że dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Komnata była skromnie urządzona. To znaczy, skromnie jak na królewskie standardy. Obowiązkowe łoże z baldachimem zajmowało znaczną część przestrzeni, obok okna stała toaletka, a po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia obszerna szafa.

W tej ostatniej Historia zaczęła grzebać, wyrzucając na ziemię jedwabne suknie i tuniki. Na posadzce znalazło się chyba pół zawartości szafy, zanim księżniczka znalazła to czego szukała. Z triumfalnym uśmiechem zaprezentowała mi prostą karmazynową suknię przewiązaną w pasie czarną wstążką.

\- Za tamtymi drzwiami jest komnata łaziebna, możesz się doprowadzić do porządku. - wskazała bok komnaty i podała mi sukienkę. Przyjrzałam się podejrzliwie sztuce odzieży. Z niemałą przyjemnością zanurzyłam palce w jedwabnej karmazynowej tkaninie. Był tylko jeden problem.

\- Mam to założyć? Myślisz, że będzie na mnie pasować?

\- Mhmm… Na mnie jest za duża, ale na tobie będzie leżeć idealnie. To prezent od władcy ze wschodniego królestwa, więc nie wydziwiaj.

\- Nie masz może czegoś mniej eleganckiego? Mniej krępującego ruchy?

\- W kwestii ubioru zaufaj raczej mi niż instynktowi. Przymierz. – zachęciła mnie. Westchnęłam. Jak mogłam odmówić?

Przez następne piętnaście minut stałam pod strumieniem ciepłej wody (doprowadzali ją do pałacu rurami z gorących źródeł! Genialne!) i zmywałam lepki nektar z ramion i włosów, krew z nosa jakimś cudem znalazła się również na moim czole.

Ah, jak cieplutko! Mogłabym się przyzwyczaić do takich warunków.

Otoczona obłoczkami pary popatrzyłam z powątpiewaniem na sukienkę, a następnie wróciłam wzrokiem do rzuconych na podłogę tuniki i legginsów. Całych w nektarze. Klejących się. Miałam jakiś wybór?

Już w nowej kreacji, po kryjomu, po cichutku uchyliłam drzwi i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Historia już na mnie czekała. Nie wymknę się.

\- Chyba poświęcę się dla szarlotki. – westchnęłam i weszłam do komnaty. – Mogę tak wyjść do ludzi?

\- Wyglądasz bosko! Jak… Aż nie mogę znaleźć porównania!– Historia wydawała się bardziej podekscytowana ode mnie.

Zaczęłam pozować przed lustrem, wypróbowując różne pozycje i sprawdzając jak bardzo mogę się schylać i wykręcać bez odkrywania części ciała, które wolałam by pozostały zakryte w towarzystwie. Oczywiście w dużym towarzystwie, teraz bez skrupułów przekraczałam granice i obserwowałam w lustrze jak Historia spłonęła rumieńcem.

Jej policzki zdążyły przybrać kolor mojej sukienki zanim odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

\- Idziemy? Jesteś pewna, że nie zdążyli w tym czasie zjeść całej szarlotki? – Historia nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Aż tak nią wstrząsnął mój widok?

\- Czekaj. Jest coś jeszcze. – zanurkowała w kierunku toaletki i z licznych szufladek wyciągnęła całą paletę cieni, pomadki i kilka innych rzeczy, których nawet nie potrafiłam nazwać.

Posłusznie usiadłam na krześle. Może z makijażem będą się bardziej gapić na moją twarz niż na sukienkę? Poza tym nie często miałam okazję się malować. Będzie zabawa.

Z rosnącym zaciekawieniem przyglądałam się jak Historia, niczym malarka przed płótnem, zamieniała moją twarz w dzieło sztuki. Z wprawą godną prawdziwej artystki rozjaśniała wybrane części mojej twarzy, mieszała cienie do powiek. Siedziałam jak zaczarowana kiedy różnej wielkości pędzelki na zmianę przebiegały po mojej twarzy. Każde pociągnięcie tuszem do rzęs było delikatne i z wyczuciem. Było mi tak milutko…

\- Gotowe! – oznajmiła zadowolona księżniczka. I miała całkowite prawo do dumy. Dotknęłam swoich teraz pełnych i ciemnoczerwonych ust i ze zdumieniem stwierdziłam, że lustrzane odbicie powtarza mój gest. Czyli ta osoba z długimi rzęsami i gładką cerą to naprawdę byłam ja. – Podoba ci się?

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Pewnie, że mi się podoba! – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i mocno uścisnęłam moją charakteryzatorkę. – Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi czy podoba się _tobie_?

\- Siostra będzie mnie szukać. – wymamrotała jedynie Historia uciekając szybko z komnaty.

Gdy wróciłyśmy do sali balowej przynajmniej połowa pozostałych gości była pijana, a pozostała część nie zwróciła uwagi na nasz wielki powrót. Kto wie, może takie nieporozumienia były normą na tutejszych przyjęciach? Trzeba będzie wypytać Historię.

Jedynie kilku facetów zawiesiło na nas oko na dłużej, ale ja już świata nie widziałam poza zestawem ciast na moim talerzu. Przez tyle dla nich przeszłam, a teraz nareszcie są moje.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi gryzami rozpływającej się w ustach czekolady, lustrowałam otoczenie w poszukiwaniu Reinera. Złapałam go raz na tym jak rzucał mi zdegustowane spojrzenie, a zaraz potem podmuch wiatru uniósł brzeg mojej sukienki. Będę musiała potem coś tym zrobić, nie ujdzie mu to płazem.

Słuchałam opowieści Historii o królestwie, z przyjemnością kiwałam głową na każde złe słowo skierowane w kierunku Reinera. Historia twierdziła, że bezustannie się przy niej kręci, a tym samym zdawała się nie zauważać, że to wszystko spowodowane było uczuciami księcia względem niej. A ja nie miałam zamiaru jej uświadamiać.

W tym makijażu i sukience, rozmawiając z Historią tak swobodnie, poczułam się niemal jakbym od zawsze mieszkała na dworze.

Zupełnie jakby blondynka czytała mi w myślach usłyszałam:

\- Żadna ilość makijażu nie zrobi z ciebie damy dworu, jeśli nie opanujesz etykiety. Rozmazałaś szminkę - zaśmiała się lekko i delikatnie starła czerwony pigment spoza linii moich ust. Przy tym posypał się deszcz okruszków.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej zalotnie. Czy ona była świadoma swojej naturalnej uroczości?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, biorąc pod uwagę problemy na granicy, wolę nie mieć nic do czynienia z dworem kiedy królestwo Marley was tu zaatakuje. Podobno ich armia jest na tyle potężna, że w ciągu zaledwie jednej nocy zamieniłaby ten zamek w kupę gruzu, z dworem pochowanym pod nim. – nie potrafiłam trzymać języka za zębami, zawsze mówiłam to co myślałam. Kiedyś za to słono zapłacę.

\- Nie mów tak! – w Historii obudziła się prawdziwa księżniczka – obrończyni swego ludu. Czyżbym niechcący uderzyła w czuły punkt? – Wojna jeszcze nie jest pewna! – zawahała się, jakby zastanawiając się jak dużo może mi powiedzieć. – Nasze wojska pilnują granic, wysyłamy tam dodatkowe wsparcie. Erwin wraz z resztą opracowują specjalną strategię dniem i nocą… Nie musisz się bać ataku. Jeśli to jest przyczyną dla której opuszczasz królestwo, to nie obawiaj się o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

Jak miałam jej wytłumaczyć, że koczowniczy tryb życia był ceną za moją wolność? Zamiast tego porzuciłam niebezpieczny temat.

\- Czyli chcesz, żebym została, ponieważ…? – zatrzepotałam zalotnie rzęsami.

\- Chciałabym mieć przyjaciółkę, a z tobą bardzo dobrze spędza mi się czas. – patrzyła mi prosto w oczy oczekując mojej reakcji.

A ja tylko gapiłam się przed siebie z niedowierzeniem. Przyjaciółka? Tylko? Cóż, od czegoś chyba trzeba zacząć.

\- Zawsze do usług, wasza wysokość. Jeśli nasze ścieżki jeszcze kiedyś się przetną, to będziesz we mnie miała przyjaciółkę. – zapewniłam.

A teraz pozostało tylko jedno pytanie: Co zrobię z informacjami, którą mi przekazała?

* * *

 **Komentarze i konstruktywna krytyka zawsze mile widziane! Do zobaczenia za tydzień!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia**

To nie tak miało być! Jak to się stało, że się tu znalazłam?! Dlaczego?! Mam dość! Już wystarczy!

Te krzyki w kółko wirowały w moich myślach, jak na karuzeli, a z każdym obrotem coraz bardziej kręciło mi się w głowie, czułam narastające mdłości. Wiedziałam, że czekają nas walki, ale nie tak szybko, nie tak nagle. Przecież my jeszcze nie byliśmy gotowi… Ja nie byłam gotowa!

Cały wieczór, odkąd wróciliśmy do obozu, uśmiechałam się i świętowałam wraz z innymi zwycięstwo nad oddziałem Marley. Moja drobna budowa była wystarczającym powodem do drwin, nie musiałam się jeszcze bardziej odznaczać wisielczym nastrojem. Ponoć uroda ułatwia życie! Tak powtarzała mi zawsze siostra, a tu proszę, w wojskowym oddziale wręcz przeciwnie, oznacza więcej zawistnych spojrzeń oraz dwa razy więcej pracy włożonej w ćwiczenia, zanim ktoś zacznie cię doceniać. A już na pewno nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia kiedy podczas walki ludzie padają wokół ciebie jak lalki, którym ktoś nagle odciął sznurki.

Teraz przedzierałam się przez krzewy boleśnie drapiące moje ręce i ciągnące za włosy, zupełnie jakby moje koszmary przybrały fizyczną postać, żeby nękać mnie także poza moim umysłem.

Zostawcie. Mnie. W. Spokoju.

Rzuciłam się biegiem przez otulony nocą las. Jeden z cierni dźgnął mnie w twarz, o milimetry omijając oko. Każdą wolną przestrzeń gęstego lasu zasnuwały opary mgły. Czułam się jak w pułapce. Krzyk w mojej głowie narastał, oddech przyspieszył, a serce coraz szybciej obijało się o klatkę piersiową, próbując z niej uciec, przegonić mnie i znaleźć się gdzieś daleko.

Nagle to wszystko się skończyło. W twarz uderzył mnie cudownie otrzeźwiający lodowaty podmuch wiatru, przyjemnie chłodząc moją zroszoną potem twarz. Ścianę drzew i mgły zostawiłam za sobą, a dalej za nią, ciepło ognisk obozowiska.

Objęłam wzrokiem gigantyczne jezioro przede mną. Na widok nagich skał przecinających jego powierzchnię, z odmętów mojej pamięci na wierzch natychmiast wypłynęły fragmenty opowieści, którymi starsze rodzeństwo z przyjemnością straszyło młodsze dzieciaki. Historie o jeziorze na granicy dwóch państw. I o pazurach podwodnego stwora, które skamieniałe już na zawsze rozorały te wody tak jak i rozszarpią każdego głupca, który ośmieli się przekroczyć granicę.

Tafla wody falowała pod wpływem szalejących mas powietrza. Cała pokryta zmarszczkami wyglądała jeszcze upiorniej. Ani księżyc, częściowo ukryty za chmurami, ani pojedyncze gwiazdy nie zdołały zajrzeć swoim światłem w jego głębiny.

Podobno straciliśmy w tej potyczce niewielu ludzi. Nie wiem, zostałam przydzielona do niewielkiego, lecz doświadczonego oddziału, który pozostawiał za sobą jedynie ścierwa wrogów. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam tyle krwi. Jako księżniczka musiałam się przejmować co najwyżej rozmazaną pomadką, teraz dla odmiany moją twarz szpeciła czerwień krwi. Nie mojej, ale najeźdźców, których zabiłam. Ludzi o darach tak innych niż te znane mi do tej pory. Wiedziałam, że postąpiłam słusznie, walczyłam za moje królestwo. Jednak to brzmiało dla mnie jak kiepska wymówka brutalnej rzezi, w której brałam udział. Przed bitwą ostrzegali mnie, że nie będzie łatwo. A teraz pocieszali, że z czasem się przyzwyczaję. Czy ja chciałam się przyzwyczaić?

Sasha, ta sama, którą znałam jeszcze z czasów wspólnych pokazów fontann w stolicy królestwa, jako jedyna dostrzegła mój podły nastrój, nakazując mi równocześnie iść i odreagować.

Oto więc stałam u brzegu. Mgła zbierała się nad jeziorem, nadziewała się na czarne skały by móc złożyć pocałunek na tej równie czarnej wodzie.

Odreagować, tak? Dziecięce strachy, pokażcie ile w was prawdy. A wy, ciemne wody, pokażcie mi co skrywacie tak ostrożnie przed wzrokiem gwiazd.

Poruszyłam dłonią i powierzchnia wody jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki uspokoiła się i stała się gładka jak lustro, w którym teraz mógł przejrzeć się księżyc. Jednak nie na długo.

Uniosłam w górę obie ręce. Powoli, z każdą sekundą wkładając więcej i więcej siły, żeby unieść masy wody, niczym Atlas unoszący na swych barkach ciężar całego nieboskłonu. Przynajmniej dziesiąta część jeziora znalazła się w powietrzu.

A potem wyrzuciłam z siebie cały gniew, rozpacz i rozgoryczenie, zmieszałam je z mrocznymi wodami jeziora i rozpętałam sztorm. Cała moja percepcja, cała uwaga, skupiona była na kontroli tych z pozoru niekontrolowanych wirów i fal.

Ostatecznie jednak żadna z tych akcji nie wywabiła legendarnego potwora z opowieści. Schował się przyczajony w bezpiecznych głębinach, brzuchem szurając po mulistym dnie. Albo nigdy go tam nie było?

Resztki energii i koncentracji poświęciłam na ukształtowanie ogromnej wodnej wywerny. W mroźnym powietrzu, smagana biczami wiatru, rodząca się z mojego niemego krzyku bestia nabierała kształtu. Formowałam potężne skrzydła, które posłużyły by jej za płetwy, szeregi ostrych zębów, cienkich jak igły, tak cienkich, że w niskiej nocnej temperaturze zamieniały się w lód. Bo woda w moich rękach była marionetką – jednym poruszeniem dłoni sprawiałam, że była mi posłuszna. Bez względu na to co tak naprawdę zamieszkiwało jezioro graniczne i czyje zęby szczerzyły się do mnie teraz w postaci skał, moja wywerna znajdzie to. I zabije. Bez litości. A ja będę spać bezpiecznie i spokojnie. Wyczerpana, ostatni raz spojrzałam na swoje dzieło, odetchnęłam głębiej i spuściłam twór do jeziora.

Mój najwspanialszy występ, ten który dałam mając za widownię jedynie pochmurną noc.

Zostałam brutalnie przywrócona do rzeczywistości, kiedy po wrzuceniu wody uformowanej w postać olbrzymiej wywerny z powrotem na swoje miejsce, poziom jeziora wrócił do stanu normalnego, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że pod wpływem emocji zawędrowałam do przodu i teraz stałam po kolana w lodowatej wodzie, a silne fale obmywały mi pierś.

\- Noż kur… - dotarło do mnie z mroku.

Moje ciało zastygło. Zimno połączone z przerażeniem skutecznie przygwoździły mnie do ziemi. Nie mogłam dojrzeć nic poza kłębiącą się jak biały dym mgłą. Przezornie uniosłam dłoń gotowa uformować wodę w fantazyjną broń.

\- Co to ma być?! – otoczyła mnie chmara światełek. Takich, której już kiedyś widziałam, dawno temu, w innym życiu, a jednak je pamiętałam.

\- Ymir… - szepnęłam, kiedy jej twarz wyrażająca zmieszanie i podejrzliwość znalazła się w plamie światła dookoła mnie.

Wspomniana dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta na mój widok. Odwróciła głowę w stronę jeziora, a potem skierowała wzrok z powrotem na mnie. Oczy szeroko otwarte, na brunatnych włosach w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zapamiętałam lśniły pojedyncze kropelki. A całkowicie przemoczone nogi drżały pod wpływem zimnego wiatru.

\- Jestem na to za trzeźwa. – rzuciła tylko i odeszła w stronę obozowiska, a świta światełek podążyła za nią.

 **Ymir**

Następnego dnia, a dokładnie wieczora - cały poranek leczyłam paskudnego kaca po wczorajszym piciu - poszłam przejść się nad jezioro graniczne. Opowiadano o nim przeróżne niestworzone historie, wszystkie obowiązkowo zawierające potwora z głębin, mgłę i ciemną noc. Jako, że zeszłej nocy widziałam je na własne oczy po raz pierwszy i to od razu w całej swej legendarności uznałam, że może była to wina owej halucynogennej mgły z opowieści. W celach czysto naukowych postanowiłam sprawdzić tę tezę.

Moje wątpliwej jakości wojskowe towarzystwo wolało jednak pozostać w obozie mając w pamięci anomalie pogodowe z wczorajszego wieczoru. Zostałam sama ze swoim projektem. I dobrze, więcej odlotowej mgiełki dla mnie, należało mi się po tej nagłej potyczce, z której ledwo uszłam z życiem.

Powiewy wiatru zapowiadały wichurę podobną do zeszłonocnej. Już z daleka dostrzegłam jak mgła zaczęła gęstnieć na brzegach jeziora. Słońce krwawo żegnało się z dniem, a całego obrazka dopełniała znajoma drobna blondynka, która siedząc na brzegu jeziora dokarmiała ryby bułką z kolacji.

Kiedy mnie zauważyła, uśmiechnęła się ciepło i pomachała w moją stronę. Nie wierzyłam w to co widzę. W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego pokazu mocy wyglądała tak inaczej, łagodnie i niewinnie jak aniołek z bożonarodzeniowej choinki. Kto by się spodziewał? A swoją drogą, co robiła tutaj księżniczka w stroju kadetki?

\- Historia? – zapytałam niepewnie. Ta sama księżniczka Historia, która to nieświadomie w rozmowie podsunęła mi pomysł wstąpienia do armii, kiedy nie za bardzo wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić? Może to faktycznie ta mgła? Niezła była w takim razie, widziałam twarz księżniczki w najmniejszych detalach, każdy promień słońca tańczący na jej włosach, jakimś cudem nadal w nienagannym stanie.

\- Jestem Christa. – odpowiedział bardzo-nie-wytwór-mojej-wyobraźni.

\- Nie… Jesteś księżniczką, Historio Reiss. – zaoponowałam podchodząc bliżej i siadając obok niej.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie pamiętasz, ale tutaj jestem Christą Lenz. – oderwała większy kawałek bułki i podała mi.

\- Ale co ty tutaj robisz? – moja dezorientacja raczej rosła niż malała. Odbierając kawałek bułki dotknęłam jej dłoni, żeby mieć 1000% pewności, że to nie moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle.

\- Jestem im to winna, wczoraj je nieźle wystraszyłam. Nie pomyślałam, że przecież żyje tu pełno ryb… - wrzuciła kolejny kawałek do wody, a długa srebrnołuska ryba bez lęku podpłynęła po świeży kąsek. Jakoś mi nie wyglądała na straumatyzowaną, wyglądało na to, że przeprosiny Christy/Historii zostały przyjęte.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to się pytałam. – zbywała mnie. Oj nie ładnie, nie ładnie.

\- Powiem ci… A w zamian oczekuję, że nie zdradzisz nikomu mojej prawdziwej tożsamości. – spojrzała mi prosto w oczy w zaciętością, o którą nigdy bym jej nie podejrzewała. Skinęłam głową na znak, że rozumiem. Wiedziałam już, że odpowiedź mi się nie spodoba. – Jestem tu dla swojego bezpieczeństwa. Odkąd się ostatnio spotkałyśmy trochę się zmieniło. Zamieszki na granicy były coraz częstsze, w końcu przerodziły się w otwartą wrogość. Kiedy straż królewska zaczęła podejrzewać atak na rodzinę królewską, zaproponowało rozrzucenie nas po całym terenie Imperium Eldiańskiego. Mnie, moich sióstr i młodszych braci, aby w razie wybuchu wojny dziedzictwo było bezpieczne. Tak naprawdę to myślę, że wysłali nas też abyśmy nie plątali się pod nogami. Nikt nie potrzebuje dodatkowych królewskich głów do chronienia podczas najazdu na pałac… Który nie powinien jednak się wydarzyć. Po to tu jesteśmy.

\- Czekaj. Wysłali was do wojska w celu zapewnienia wam bezpieczeństwa? – niedowierzałam. W przypadku Historii wystarczyłoby zatrudnić mnie, czułam w gębi duszy, że rozszarpałabym każdego, kto odważyłby się chociażby rzucić jej nieprzychylne spojrzenie. A już z pewnością tego półgłówka, który ją przydzielił do jednostki walczącej na granicy.

\- Nie, to nie tak! Chyba źle to ujęłam. Wysłano nas w różne części królestwa, na bezpieczne wiejskie obszary, z daleka od potyczek na granicach. Całość zachowano w tajemnicy. W moim przypadku nawet nie wymagało to żadnej wymówki, bez trzynastej księżniczki cały zamek w końcu odetchnie. Ostatnio nawet Reiner sobie odpuścił. – tu kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie w górę. – Mniej więcej dwa tygodnie temu wraz z pięcioma ludźmi, by zbytnio nie rzucać się w oczy, wyruszyliśmy w góry.

\- My też już powinnyśmy iść. Zaraz zrobi się ciemno, a nie zapominaj Histo… Christo, że tak blisko granicy pojedyncze zwycięstwo nie oznacza jeszcze wygranej wojny. – logiczny argument, powinna posłuchać. Bo obawiałam się, że gdybym powiedziała to co naprawdę leżało mi na sercu – czyli, że jeszcze kilka wypadów nad jezioro przy tak silnym wietrze i może się przeziębić – odprawiłaby mnie z kwitkiem i dalej przepraszała ryby.

Christa popatrzyła tęsknie na jezioro, ale podniosła się na nogi.

Dosłownie sekundę później w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą spoczywała jej łydka teraz ze świstem wbił się nóż.

Bez chwili wahania ustawiłyśmy się plecami do siebie, noże w dłoniach, zupełnie jakbyśmy ćwiczyły to od miesięcy. Rozglądałyśmy się czujnie dookoła. Cisza i spokój, delikatne kumkanie żabek… Jest! Kątem rucha zarejestrowałam ruch w koronie drzewa nad moją głową. Uniosłam rękę dzierżącą nóż… I tylko tyle zdążyłam zrobić zanim niczym olbrzymia pięść, uderzył w nas podmuch wiatru. Zachwiałam się pod naporem tej masy powietrza, usłyszałam jak za mną Historia poda na kolana.

Tylko po to by z tej pozycji lepiej wycelować i odwrócić uwagę napastnika mknącymi od jeziora wodnymi strzałami. Na końcu każdej z nich wyraźne lotki z piórkami. To zdecydowanie moja Historia! Walczyła z klasą, pomimo sytuacji podświadomie dbając o najmniejsze detale. W tym ostre groty, które wywabiły z ukrycia w koronach drzew młodą zielonowłosą dziewczynę, najwyżej w naszym wieku.

Nie miałam zamiaru zmarnować takiego momentu. Poprzez siekący moją twarz wiatr, niewątpliwa zasługa naszej nieznajomej, nasłałam na nią chmarę jasnych punktów, które przywarły szczelnie do jej włosów, ubrania, skóry. Teraz cała świeciła się niczym wyraźnie oznaczone pole z najwyższą punktacją na tarczy do rzutek. Jej wykrzywiona paniką twarz jasno mówiła, że dziewczyna bała się, że światełka ją poparzą. A i tak wykazała się przytomnością umysłu na tyle dużą, by zeskoczyć na ziemię, unikając tym samym wodnych strzał.

Atak wiatru ustał w chwili gdy napastniczka – teraz już właściwie ofiara – rzuciła się do ucieczki w las. Nie było to najlepszą strategią, biorąc pod uwagę, że wśród zielonych sosen i świerków przypominała błyszczące drzewko bożonarodzeniowe.

Zacieśniłam chwyt na nożu i popędziłam za nią. Szpieg czy niedobitek z wczorajszej bitwy w poszukiwaniu zemsty, było mi wszystko jedno, nie mogłam pozwolić jej uciec.

Co chwilę silne podmuchy rzucały we mnie gałązki i żwir. Jak ja szczerze nienawidziłam daru wiatru, dlaczego zawsze wybierał takie upierdliwe osoby? Za plecami słyszałam kroki spieszącej mi z pomocą Christy. Podążałam wytrwale za biegnącym zygzakiem wśród drzew świecącym łbem, czekając, aż dziewczyna popełni błąd.

W końcu spojrzała przez ramię, by ocenić dzielący nas dystans. Nareszcie! To była chwila na którą czekałam. Natychmiast oślepiłam ją potężną jasną smugą światła, przez co ta straciła orientację i zwolniła kroku by uniknąć spotkania trzeciego stopnia z przypadkowym pniem.

A ja dzięki temu zyskałam niepowtarzalną okazję. Wzięłam silny zamach i rzuciłam nożem. Ostrze po rękojeść wbiło się w jej klatkę piersiową, gładko niczym nóż w masło.

Wciąż dysząc po sprincie zbliżyłam się do dziewczyny wykrwawiającej się na leśnym podszyciu. Musiałam się upewnić, że nie żyje. Pochyliłam się nad posiadaczką niezwykle wkurzającego daru wiatru, by sprawdzić jej puls.

Wtedy dziewczyna otwarła szeroko oczy pełne szaleństwa, z których momentalnie wyczytałam przesłanie – jeśli już ma zginąć to zabierze ze sobą do grobu przynajmniej jedną z nas. Resztkami sił wzięła na mnie zamach ukrytym w rękawie sztyletem.

Zanim zdążyłam mrugnąć między mną a błyskiem stali pojawiła się potężna ściana wody… Która poza lekkim odkształceniem zablokowała ostrze wymierzone w moją twarz. Rozpadła się zaraz potem, ale doskonale przejęła impet uderzenia. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę.

Za moimi plecami stała Christa z twarzą bladą jak księżyc wschodzący nad naszymi głowami. Bez słowa odebrałam nóż z jej dłoni i wkładając w to więcej siły niż potrzebne wbiłam go w ciało krwawiącej dziewczyny o kilka centymetrów omijając tchawicę. Podstępna suka zasłużyła na pewną śmierć. Ale niech umiera powoli.

Szybko rzuciłam okiem na oznaczenia na jej mundurze, identyczne z tymi, które nosili nasi przeciwnicy podczas ostatniej potyczki. Marley, bez wątpienia. Otrzepałam ręce i pociągnęłam zszokowaną Christę za sobą w kierunku obozowiska.

 **Historia**

Dopiero w połowie drogi zorientowałam się, że miałam uchylone usta. Pospiesznie je zamknęłam, a potem zerknęłam na Ymir. Prawdziwą, żywą i idącą u mojego boku ze zwyczajną dla niej pewnością siebie, jakby przed chwilą nas nie zaatakowano, jakby wcale nie była o cal od śmierci.

Słońce już zdążyło zniknąć za horyzontem, głębokie cienie połykały coraz większe części lasu, powoli pogrążając w ciemności także ścieżkę pod naszymi stopami. Czułam, że ja też zaraz w nich utonę. Gęsta mgła, która od potyczki spowijała mój umysł, teraz spływała do żołądka, wirując coraz silniej. W pewnym momencie nie mogłam już powstrzymać mdłości. Wyrwałam się z uścisku Ymir i rzuciłam w najbliższe krzaki. Torsje raz po raz wstrząsały mym ciałem. Pomimo chłodu nocy, czułam strużkę potu spływającą wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wraz z zawartością żołądka wyrzucałam z siebie obrazy krwi i martwego ciała.

Ciepła dłoń pogładziła mnie kojąco po plecach. Wyczułam unoszący się wokół mnie zapach Ymir. Dziewczyna przytrzymała mi włosy i dalej uspokajająco głaskała.

\- Opanuj się, Christa. Musimy jak najszybciej powiadomić dowództwo o naszej zielonowłosej znajomej. – Ton głosu Ymir był kompletnie różny od delikatności pieszczoty. Ale przemówił mi do resztki rozsądku. W końcu przestałam się trząść i chwiejnie wstałam. Przez dalszą drogę trzymałam się na nogach tylko dzięki pomocy mojej przyjaciółki.

Resztką sił wskazałam mój namiot, z oczywistych względów położony w pobliżu dowództwa. Ostatnie co zapamiętałam przed zapadnięciem w sen to magnetyczne oczy Ymir wpatrujące się we mnie z troską. Chyba coś do mnie mówiła, lecz jej słowa zlały się z wyciem wiatru.

Nie pamiętam ile razy tej nocy budziłam się przerażona koszmarami odgrywanymi bez przerwy przez mój umysł. Nie mogłam zabić tamtej dziewczyny i zamiast niej ginęła Ymir. Za późno użyłam daru i kropelki krwi, jak małe biedroneczki na źdźbłach trawy, nie należały już do napastniczki. Biegłam za wolno by pomóc, moje nogi zapadały się po kolana w leśnym poszyciu. I tak w kółko, jak na zapętlonej taśmie. Ale za każdym razem usypiałam ponownie, bo kiedy się budziłam u mojego boku leżała tak cudownie żywa i ciepła Ymir.

Modliłam się w duchu, by sytuacja nigdy się nie odwróciła.

Następnego dnia na dobre obudziłam się dopiero w okolicach południa. Z gorączką i katarem. Przez kolejne dwa dni miałam zakaz opuszczania namiotu i widywania kogokolwiek poza medykiem. To było tylko niegroźne przeziębienie, ale nie mogliśmy ryzykować rozprzestrzenienia się zarazków wśród naszego oddziału. Ostatnie czego potrzebowaliśmy to epidemia.

Dlatego Ymir znalazłam dopiero trzeciego dnia. A właściwie to ona znalazła mnie. Przy obiedzie podeszła do mnie i zaproponowała wieczorny spacer. Nie negocjowałam jej wyboru czasu, chociaż wizja spaceru jawiła mi się równie strasznie jak tortury, kiedy miał on odbywać się po ćwiczeniach i przed jutrzejszym wyruszeniem w drogę do kolejnego punktu granicznego, skąd zwiadowcy przynieśli niepokojące wieści.

Szłyśmy razem w stronę jeziora. Dla mojego dobra wybrałyśmy inną trasę niż ta, którą poprzednio goniłyśmy zielonowłosą Marley z darem wiatru.

Po obowiązkowym 'co tam?' i 'jak się czujesz?' Ymir zażądała wyjaśnień.

\- Teraz masz okazję opowiedzieć jak zamiast w pięknej chatce w górach śpiewać razem z ptakami i pleść wianki w otoczeniu sarenek, skończyłaś tutaj.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. – gdy tylko te słowa opuściły moje usta Ymir ledwo zauważalnie rozchyliła usta, wyglądała jakby chciała zaprotestować, jednak powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. – Przyjście tutaj było moim własnym wyborem.

\- Jak to? – cała uwaga brunetki skupiona była na mojej osobie.

\- Mniej więcej w połowie drogi na wieś, ja i moja obstawa napotkaliśmy oddział dowodzony przez Levi'ego Ackermana, cały we krwi… ich krwi. Byli ścigani przez szpiegów. Wiedziałam, że było źle, ponieważ słynne cienie Petry nie były w stanie ich ukryć. Nawet kapitan Levi, ze swoją nadludzką siłą i zręcznością został ranny. Musieliśmy im pomóc. – zaczęłam się usprawiedliwiać, zupełnie jakbym czuła potrzebę wytłumaczenia się z mojej dobroci serca. – Moja ochrona, choć licząca jedynie pięciu wojowników mogła wiele zmienić. W międzyczasie dowiedziałam się, że oddział uciekał przed mężczyzną zdolnym do kontrolowania zachowania kotów. Pojawił się w asyście kociej armii. I nagle mój dar wody okazał się nieocenioną pomocą.

Uśmiechnęłam się na samo wspomnienie uciekających w popłochu kocich zastępów, przypominających bardziej żałośnie jęczące zmokłe kurczaki niż zgrabne drapieżniki z groźnymi ostrymi pazurami i zestawem równie ostrych kłów. Kąpiel, którą im zafundowałam ocaliła nam życie, ponieważ pozostawiła moim towarzyszom jedynie dwóch wrogów – szpiega i jego przybocznego tygrysa, któremu woda była niestraszna. Byłam z siebie niesamowicie dumna, że ograniczyłam zarówno straty w naszych ludziach jak i w miejscowych kotach.

\- Po tym kapitan Levi… - miałam dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli go zacytuję 'może zamiast się chować przydasz się na coś?', to Ymir spróbuje go rozszarpać. - … zaproponował mi przyłączenie się do oddziału. Na miejscu spotkałam Erwina, a ten o dziwo zgodził się zorganizować mi szkolenie i odpowiednią opiekę za pomoc w walkach. Ćwiczyłam swój dar, stwierdził, że jest potężny.

\- Dalej nie wierzę, że cię tu spotkałam. – Ymir skomentowała moją szaloną historię.

\- Czyli… Nie zdradzisz nikomu kim naprawdę jestem? – spytałam z nadzieją w głosie, naprawdę nie chciałam stąd odchodzić, a ukrycie mojej prawdziwej tożsamości było warunkiem pozostania tutaj.

\- Nie, jeśli tego nie chcesz, Christo Lenz. – puściła mi oczko. A zaraz potem spoważniała. – Jesteś silna mała, uwierz w to, jeśli nie chcesz, żebyśmy ginęli przez twoją zbytnią wrażliwość. Wiem, że nigdy nie miałaś jakże wątpliwej przyjemności zaznajomić się z brzydszą stroną śmierci niż tą bohaterską i szlachetną opiewaną w księgach, które z pewnością czytywałaś. Śmierć to też smród gnijącego mięsa i widok krwawych wnętrzności. To ból tak samo martwych jak i żywych. A pamiętaj, że wojna to synonim śmierci. Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy na pewno chcesz tu zostać. Nie radziłaś sobie najlepiej po zabiciu tamtej dziewczyny.

\- Wiem. - westchnęłam. – Ale chcę walczyć. Chcę zrobić dla mojego królestwa coś znaczącego, właściwie to mój obowiązek jako księżniczki. Ci wszyscy ludzie oglądający moje występy… Gdzie oni znajdą schronienie w razie najazdu? Wiem, że brzmi to jak głupi heroizm, lecz pragnę działać, zamiast siedzieć bezczynnie. Ja… Nie znoszę takich widoków najlepiej. Wierzę jednak, że z czasem będzie lepiej, ja… - jąkałam się jakbym nie miała tych wszystkich lekcji dykcji i retoryki w pałacu.

\- W porządku. – oznajmiła Ymir uspokajająco.

\- Czyli rozumiesz co mam na myśli. – odetchnęłam z ulgą.

\- Nie, kompletnie nie rozumiem. Raczej akceptuję. – przynajmniej była szczera. - Oi, nie patrz się tak na mnie. Wyrosły mi rogi?

\- Teraz to ja nie rozumiem. – odparłam zmieszana.

\- Nie musisz się przede mną tłumaczyć z tego co czujesz. Nikt nie odczuwa niczego tak jak ty, nikt nie jest tobą. Może niektórzy rozumieją twoje poświęcenie dla sztuki, ale nie wiedzą jak to jest walczyć. Inni z kolei nie obejmą umysłem tego, że odrzuciłaś piękne suknie na rzecz wojska. A już na pewno nikt nie rozumie jak to jest kochać i być kochanym przez tę jedną jedyną osobę. Jesteś unikatowa. I dlatego nie musisz nikomu tłumaczyć się z tego co czujesz ani ze swoich wyborów. Jeśli wierzysz, że chcesz tu być i sobie poradzisz, to nie mam z tym najmniejszego problemu. – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mimo że inni będą wymagać ode mnie wyjaśnień? – w głowie widziałam już całą radę królewską karzącą mi się wyspowiadać z każdego czynu, od powodu wstąpienia do armii aż po ilość owsianki jaką zjadłam o poranku, wliczając w to każdy kopnięty po drodze kamyczek.

\- To, że ktoś czegoś od ciebie chce nie znaczy że musi to dostać. – Ymir wypatrzyła błyszczącą oślepiająco w promieniach zachodzącego słońca taflę jeziora. Prześwitując przez korony drzew sprawiała wrażenie diamentów zdobiących gałęzie. Przez dłuższą chwilę podziwiałam bliźniacze błyski w jej oczach. Wyglądała jakby sama próbowała uwierzyć w sens własnych słów. Tuż przed wyjściem z lasu dodała: - Tylko pod żadnym pozorem nie daj się zabić, mała.

* * *

 **A/N: Ale się zrobił bałagan... A to już połowa opowiadania za nami!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ymir**

Przez cały wspólnie spędzony wieczór udało mi się na tyle zgrabnie kierować rozmową, by omijała ona szerokim łukiem powód _mojego_ wstąpienia do wojska. Widziałam, że kilka razy pytanie to samo pchało się na usta Christy, ale za każdym razem je powstrzymywała, za co byłam jej niezmiernie wdzięczna.

Cieszyłam się, że za cel spaceru obrałyśmy sobie jezioro. Zdążyłyśmy je zobaczyć po raz ostatni przed dalszą drogą, a ja zostałam uraczona niewielkim pokazem, gdy Christa niemal bezwiednie bawiła się wodą.

Następnego dnia przed świtem ruszyliśmy całym oddziałem w dalszą drogę wzdłuż granicy. W przybliżeniu setka ludzi, a mi trafiło się podróżować w nowej formacji Erwina w sąsiedztwie Christy. Czy był to przypadek? Nie miałam pojęcia, za to na pewno nie miałam zamiaru narzekać. Dzięki temu specjalnemu towarzystwu czerpałam jeszcze większą przyjemność z otwartych przestrzeni i wiatru we włosach. Całkiem przyjemnie było tak pędzić przy niewielkim wysiłku własnym. Niekiedy jednak wysiłku trzeba było włożyć troszkę więcej. Koń szkolony czy nie, po godzinach takiego biegu nawet ja rzuciłabym się na tę soczystą trawę.

\- Hej! – zaprotestowałam, równocześnie dając sygnał łydkami by przywrócić mojego rumaka do porządku, gdy ten znowu uległ pokusie zieleniącej się kępy trawy, zupełnie jakby ta szeptała mu do ucha magiczne zaklęcia.

Christa dla odmiany zdawała się nie mieć takich problemów.

Nic dziwnego, że Armin, jej nauczyciel jeszcze na zamku, zdawałoby się w innym życiu, tak bezproblemowo odpuścił Historii jazdy. Mała trzymała się w siodle jak zawodowiec. Lepiej niż większość kadetów, ba!, nawet lepiej niż komendanci, którzy pół życia spędzili w siodle na rozmaitych misjach.

'Ma talent.' - pomyślałam, gdy patrzyłam jak znakomicie kontroluje swojego wierzchowca i bez najmniejszych problemów trzyma się w siodle. Gdyby tylko poświęciła treningowi więcej czasu, mogłaby zostać ekspertką w tej dziedzinie i zajść naprawdę daleko. Jednak podczas jazdy nie widziałam w jej oczach tego błysku, który niezmiennie towarzyszył jej podczas posługiwania się darem oraz w trakcie występu z fontanną, kiedy spotkałyśmy się po raz pierwszy. Bez wątpienia jazda nie sprawiała jej nawet połowy tej przyjemności. A może nudziła ją, ponieważ nie stanowiła wyzwania? W każdym razie, Christa była idealnym przykładem na to, że w życiu nie trzeba koniecznie robić tego w czym jest się dobrym. Zamiast tego wystarczyło mieć pasję.

I wtedy to usłyszałam. Świst z jakim wiatr przemknął obok mojego ucha w ten spokojny ciepły dzień, jak wyrwał mi włosy z naprędce związanego luźnego kucyka. Udałam, że uśmiecham się zachwycona i całkowicie pochłonięta widokiem towarzyszącej mi Christy, co nie było specjalnie trudnym wyzwaniem.

A następnie zgrabnie uniknęłam nadlatującej strzały, niesionej podmuchem nienaturalnie silnego zefiru. W kierunku, z którego nadleciała posłałam smugę światła, która miałam nadzieję oślepi przeciwnika i da nam czas na przemyślenie kolejnego ruchu.

Christa błyskawicznie zorientowała się w sytuacji i bez wahania posłała w niebo czerwoną flarę – ustalony uprzednio znak dla reszty, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo.

Wkrótce powietrze nad równiną przecinały liczne flary. Zbyt liczne. Na domiar złego wszystkie, co do jednej, intensywnie czerwone. Zdobiły niebo niczym potworne rany, które już zdołał zadać nam wróg, mimo że prawdziwa potyczka miała dopiero się zacząć. Na koniec tego szokującego dowodu naszej porażki – nie było wątpliwości, że wpadliśmy w pułapkę, gdybym nie była tak pochłonięta walką o życie moje i Christy zapewne miałabym już gotową mowę, którą uraczę przywódców za to w co nas wciągnęli – żółta flara jak ropa sącząca się z zadanych nam ran nakazała zebrać się w środku formacji.

Bez namysłu popędziłyśmy z Christą w kierunku źródła żółtego dymu. Moja towarzyszka otoczyła nas szczelnie kulą wody, która poza zapewnieniem bezpieczeństwa miała oczywistą wadę – ograniczała widoczność.

Niecierpliwie poganiałam swojego rumaka, teraz już bezpardonowo wbijając pięty w jego boki. Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej… Nie groziły nam strzały, a mimo to…

Poczułam potężne szarpnięcie wiatru, które uderzyło w wodną bańkę. Dzięki bogom, losowi czy co to za inna magiczna siła kieruje tu naszym życiem, że byłam na tyle blisko, że przytrzymałam w siodle chyboczącą się od siły uderzenia Christę. Nawet nasze konie zrozumiały powagę sytuacji i postanowiły się wzajemnie nie pokopać. Hurra!

Gnałyśmy dalej przed siebie, zwierzęta brutalnie orały kopytami soczystą trawę, a chwilę potem… leśne poszycie… Że co?

\- Opuść barierę, Christa! – wydarłam się do ucha mojej towarzyszce. Widziałam jak przewraca oczami, że niby po co ja się tak drę, przecież jesteśmy blisko. Sytuacja wydawała mi się jednak odpowiednia, ten pęd porywający słowa i tak dalej. Poza tym, byłyśmy biegającą wodną bańką – tak czy inaczej przyciągałyśmy spojrzenia i byłyśmy głównym celem.

Ostatecznie bez gadania mnie posłuchała. I całe szczęście, ponieważ w chwili, gdy woda zniknęła naszym oczom ukazało się potężne drzewo… Z którym poznałybyśmy się bliżej niż nakazuje instynkt przetrwania, gdyby nie refleks i umiejętności Christy – drobna blondynka zawróciła półtonowe zwierzę w miejscu, ciągnąc równocześnie za wodze mojego kasztanka.

Uff… Poczułam jak kamień spada mi z serca. Ale kolejne jego uderzenie zostało prawie zatrzymane przez głaz wielkości Mount Everest, który pojawił się w mojej klatce piersiowej, gdy dostrzegłam grupkę jeźdźców tuż przed nami. Cztery postacie, w mundurach niepozostawiających wątpliwości, że nie zamierzają zaprosić nas na integracyjną międzynarodową herbatkę.

Popędziłyśmy konie, w nadziei, że wyminiemy wrogich żołnierzy zanim dosięgną nas ich miecze (miecz, ot, broń uniwersalna, tak samo jak strzały czy sztylety, odpowiednio użyta poradzi sobie z większością ludzi niezależnie od ich darów), kiedy jeden z nich, blondyn maksymalnie w moim wieku, uniósł dłonie. Zderzyłyśmy się z powietrzną ścianą. Próbowałam krzyknąć, lecz powietrze zostało brutalnie wyrwane z moich płuc. Christa chwyciła się za gardło, przepełnione paniką konie rzucały się pod nami.

Jak ja nienawidziłam darów powietrza. Wspominałam już? Uczepiłam się tej myśli, by nie pozwolić się sparaliżować przez dławiący strach, że tak oto tutaj zginę, a razem ze mną moja Historia.

Pozwoliłam czystej nienawiści, chęci przetrwania oraz uczuciu troski i odpowiedzialności za księżniczkę płynąć w moich żyłach silnym strumieniem, bez zahamowań i dotrzeć do każdej najmniejszej komórki mojego ciała. Nożem nie będę w stanie przebić się przez ścianę powietrza, na Historię i jej moc nie mogłam też liczyć.

W akcie desperacji rzuciłam w czteroosobową grupkę wężami światła. Dla niego powietrze czy nawet jego brak nie było najmniejszą przeszkodą. Zyskałam kilka sekund ich dezorientacji, widziałam strach w ich oczach i maksymalnie rozszerzonych źrenicach. Instynktownie cofnęli się na widok pełznących w ich stronę świecących wężowych kształtów przenikających jak duchy przez ich szczelną barierę ochronną.

Moje zwycięstwo było jednak chwilowe, a satysfakcja wyparowała, kiedy zadałam sobie sprawę, że to cała moja nagroda. Nigdy nie będzie mi dane zobaczyć ich ginących w męczarniach, czego z całego serca im życzyłam, bo wcześniej sama zdążę przejść przez tę cienką barierę między 'tu' i owianym wieczną tajemnicą 'po drugiej stronie'.

Poruszałam ustami jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Przez mroczki rozmnażające się w zastraszającym tempie w moim polu widzenia dostrzegłam Historię drapiącą z przerażeniem swoje gardło, paznokcie pozostawiające krwawe ślady na jej gładkiej jasnej skórze.

Nawet w ostatnich chwilach, kiedy nie miałam już nic do stracenia nie mogłam powiedzieć Historii, tego co powinna wiedzieć. Jaka silna i niesamowita była, jak bardzo zasługuje na to by któregoś dnia zasiąść na tronie. Jak bardzo chciałabym odwiedzać ją w jej królewskich komnatach, z ogromnym łożem i podobnej wielkości wanną.

Poczułam jak ziemia usuwa się spode mnie… Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to mój kasztanek padł jak długi.

Ile już wytrzymałam bez powietrza? Straciłam rachubę czasu. Wiedziałam tylko, że dotarłam do kresu mojej wytrzymałości.

I wtedy – rozpłaszczona na ziemi, obok leżącego jak martwy kasztanka, zdana na łaskę, a raczej niełaskę, naszych oprawców – zobaczyłam jak moje życie przelatuje mi przed oczami. A konkretnie jego najgorszy moment. Tylko dlaczego ta blondwłosa suka, która swego czasu była odpowiedzialna za ogrom cierpienia jaki na mnie spadł, za najgorszą rzecz jaką można zrobić drugiemu człowiekowi, pojawiła się między drzewami z łukiem wycelowanym gdzieś nad moją głową? Czyżbym już traciła zmysły?

Zanim zdążyłam sobie odpowiedzieć na to, jak się obawiałam, ostatnie pytanie w moim życiu, powietrze siłą wdarło się do moich płuc, prawie się nim zachłysnęłam. Zanosząc się kaszlem usiadłam gwałtownie i rozejrzałam dookoła. Dopiero po zlokalizowaniu Historii pozwoliłam sobie wziąć dłuższy spokojniejszy oddech. W moich załzawionych oczach jej złote włosy zdawały się płonąć w mocnym popołudniowym słońcu, które było równocześnie reflektorem dla naszej sztuki zwanej życiem jak i jej niewzruszonym świadkiem.

Potrząsnęłam nerwowo głową. Fakt, że imały się mnie 'wzniosłe' metafory był niezbitym dowodem na to jak potrafi człowiekowi zaszkodzić brak powietrza. Cholera, mam nadzieję, że to odwracalne.

Cały świat jednak zdawał się blednąć w blasku tych włosów, tworzących aureolę wokół głowy Historii. Z nową energią nieznanego pochodzenia doczołgałam się do mojej księżniczki i objęłam mocno jej drobne drżące ciało, zatopiłam twarz w tych lśniących włosach i przez tę krótką chwilę nic poza nami nie miało znaczenia.

Jak na mój gust ten moment minął zbyt szybko. Ale jak na mój gust wieczność to też byłoby zbyt krótko.

Gdy podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam zaczesane w luźnego kucyka krótkie blond włosy, w tym charakterystycznym płowym odcieniu, dodatkowo poplamione krwią, stare wspomnienia uderzyły we mnie z pełną siłą i skuteczniej niż brak powietrza ścisnęły moje płuca.

\- Uciekaj! – rzuciłam w przestrzeń. Samo mi się wyrwało. Było właściwie skierowane bardziej do mnie samej niż do Historii.

Ta jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu szybciej niż ja zorientowała się w sytuacji i stanęła pomiędzy mną a koszmarem mojej przeszłości. Nie widziałam jej wyrazu twarzy, ale sądząc po reakcji Annie Leonhart nie był to jej zwykły topiący lodowce uśmiech.

Czułam jak z każdym krokiem naszej nowej przeciwniczki moje oczy otwierają się coraz szerzej. Miło mi bardzo Historio, że polubiłaś mnie do tego stopnia, ale może dałoby się obejść bez śmiertelnych poświęceń? Wymierzony w nas – – łuk przeciwko ostrzu, które blondynka trzymała pewnie przed sobą. Po jej pozycji na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i lekko ugiętym tułowiem szykując się do skoku wiedziałam że muszę działać.

Ale nie mogłam, durne ciało jakby nagle wrosło w ziemię. A byłam pewna, że nasza przeciwniczka nie dysponowała mocą zwiększania grawitacji.

Dopiero wariacki śmiech Annie przywrócił mi jasność myślenia.

To ja byłam jej celem, nie Historia.

Nie miałam wyboru. Ściąganie niebezpieczeństwa na całe wojsko i niczemu niewinną Historię było poniżej mojej godności. Co innego ucieczka. Moja odwieczna ulubiona opcjo – nadchodzę!

 **Historia**

Ostatecznie udało nam się przełamać szyki wroga i uciec. Szkoda tylko, że przypłaciliśmy to stratą jednej czwartej ludzi. Humory w obozowisku były wisielcze.

Na domiar złego nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć Ymir. Od dwóch dni wypytywałam o nią każdego kogo mijałam. A z każdym ponurym zaprzeczeniem lub wzruszeniem ramion poczucie winy coraz bardziej sączyło się do moich wnętrzności i przeżerało je jak kwas.

Wydawało mi się, że przywykłam już do obozowej rzeczywistości. Z dnia na dzień czułam się tutaj coraz swobodniej i bardziej 'na miejscu'. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie ile z tego zawdzięczałam Ymir. Brakowało mi jej podnoszącej na duchu obecności. Do teraz czułam ciepło rozlewające się po moim ciele gdy pozwalałam myślom dryfować do tych wspólnych momentów kiedy wieczorami zaplatała mi włosy i całowała każde skaleczenie…

Samotność w tak dużej grupie zakrawała na ironię. Bądź co bądź walczyliśmy ramię w ramię, przez co nie brak nam było wzajemnego zaufania. Towarzyszył mi nawet nasz wodny _Korpus Zwiadowczy_ , ale… to nie było to samo. Tylko przy owej tajemniczej brunetce mogłam być w pełni sobą, ponieważ ona jako jedyna znała i akceptowała mój sekret.

Właściwie dlaczego ja się wtedy rzuciłam między nią i tę dziwną nieznajomą? Erwin zobaczył to z oddali… I ta nieostrożność z mojej strony kosztowała mnie jego zaufanie. Chociaż, myślałam po raz enty przeczesując obóz, było to równocześnie jedynym źródłem mojej nadziei. To przecież wcale nie takie nieprawdopodobne, że Erwin ukrywał przede mną obecność Ymir. Albo rozkazał jej opuścić naszą jednostkę. Coraz to nowe teorie pojawiał się w mojej głowie jak grzyby po deszczu.

Bo scena której Erwin był świadkiem była równoznaczna ze swego rodzaju zdradą królestwa. Obrona kogoś własnym ciałem stawiała mnie-księżniczkę w niebezpieczeństwie, a od tego do wypowiedzenia tych trzech magicznych słów, które zniszczyłyby moją wartość było już całkiem niedaleko.

Nocami, kiedy budziłam się z jednego koszmaru tylko po to by obudzić się w drugim krzyczałam te słowa w duchu. I z każdym 'Kocham Cię, Ymir!' coraz bardziej zastanawiałam się czy wypowiedzenie ich na głos nie pomogłoby mi wyczuć jej obecności.

I tak przez kilka dni. Dopóki moje roztargnienie na obowiązkowych ćwiczeniach nie doprowadziło do złamania żebra.

\- Dla…? Czemu…? – wychrypiałam trzymając się za bok. Nogi się pode mną ugięły i bardzo nie po królewsku padłam na ziemię. W chmurze wzbitego kurzu zobaczyłam twarz kapitana Levi'ego.

\- Dlaczego co? – spojrzał na mnie z góry. Jego sroga pozbawiona emocji twarz, była całkowitym przeciwieństwem mojej. Idealnie obrazowało to również różnice w naszym charakterze. Nigdy nie wróżyłam nam dobrej współpracy, a teraz to!

I cóż za idiotyczne pytanie?! Nie mogłam przecież zapytać wprost jak śmiał uderzyć tak mocno mnie, księżniczkę, podczas ćwiczeń imitujących prawdziwą walkę…

\- Miałaś być pożyteczna, a póki co tylko przeszkadzasz. – kapitan Levi należał do tych osób, które nie muszą podnosić głosu by brzmieć złowieszczo. I jakby nie zawahał się zamachnąć ponownie, jeśli moja odpowiedź go nie usatysfakcjonuje.

\- Ona uciekła, Historio. Zostawiła cię. – dodał, gdy nie doczekał się mojej reakcji. – Czas wziąć się w garść.

Chrzanić to. Byłam zbyt zajęta powstrzymywaniem łez tworzących bajora w kącikach moich oczu, by wdawać się w konwersacje. Chwiejnie ruszyłam w stronę namiotu szpitalnego.

 **Historia**

To nie była zwykła potyczka, mogłam to stwierdzić chociażby po nastawieniu naszych przeciwników. Zbytnia pewność siebie, większa niż poprzednio brawura – widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka.

Poszłam za radą Levi'ego. Kreatywność podczas występów to jedno i nie może się równać z tym, nad czym głowiłam się przez ostatnie dni. Odbyłam wiele konsultacji z naszą dawną grupką _Korpusu Zwiadowczego_. Pogaduszki o przeszłości i wspólne wspominki nie zajęły nam dużo czasu, znacznie bardziej interesujące było to, co mogliśmy - musieliśmy - zrobić teraz. Od Mikasy nauczyłam się jak zatrzymywać krew w żyłach przeciwnika i zwiększyć ciśnienie w gałkach ocznych, od Sashy podkradłam technikę zamieniania podłoża w błoto pod stopami przeciwnika.

Teraz, na zaśmieconym trupami trawiastym polu, bezlitośnie korzystałam z nich wszystkich. Z tych, które mi podpowiedziano, w równym stopniu jak z moich własnych oryginalnych technik.

Właśnie kończyłam kąpać w błocie moja przeciwniczkę, kiedy odwracając się zauważyłam szeroki cień za moimi plecami. Nie dam się złapać w tę pułapkę, mowy nie ma! Wykonałam niezbyt zgrabny, za to bardzo efektywny odskok w prawo, wyćwiczony na licznych treningach. Następnie zrobiłam to, co pierwsze przyszło mi do głowy, co przychodziło mi najprościej i najnaturalniej, prawie instynktownie. Poszukałam wody w ciele dziewczyny kontrolującej cień, usiłującej mnie złapać w swoja pułapkę. Niewiele brakowało. Znalazłam życiodajny płyn i sięgnęłam po niego bez skrupułów.

Jeden ruch ręki wystarczył - naprawdę, nie było to nawet w połowie tak skomplikowane jak niektóre w figur, które rutynowo przedstawiałam przy fontannach. Za to o wiele bardziej szokujące. Patrzyłam, z lekkim przerażeniem jak usta mojej przeciwniczki wypełniały się wodą. Jak wpatrywała się we mnie już nie z nienawiścią, a z niemym błaganiem o pomoc... Ale już było za późno, obie to wiedziałyśmy, kiedy piana wokół jej ust zabulgotała po raz ostatni.

Utopiłam tę dziewczynę. Utopiłam. Jak wielu, wielu innych w dzisiejszej bitwie.

Starałam się nie nadużywać tej metody. Topienie we własnych płynach ustrojowych wcale nie było humanitarnym sposobem zabijania. I nie dawało szans na uratowanie, nie to co zaklinowanie w nowopowstałym bagnie.

Zdążyłam się już uodpornić na widok martwych ciał, trupy dookoła nie wzbudzały we mnie odruchów wymiotnych. Jednak zabijanie z zimną krwią budziło gwałtowny sprzeciw mojego sumienia, co z kolei wymagało nieustannego przypomnienia dlaczego to robię.

A walczyłam z krajem, który zaatakował moje królestwo. To chyba wystarczający powód? Albo wystarczająca wymówka?

Byłam tak pochłonięta walką z żołnierzami w czarnych mundurach Marley, że nie poświęciłam należytej uwagi naszym wojownikom. Tak wiem, to był błąd. Typowy błąd nowicjuszki, ale to mnie w żadnym stopniu mnie nie usprawiedliwia.

Dlatego, kiedy zieleń płaszcza mignęła mi przed oczami, byłam pewna, że to Sasha przyszła mi pomóc, ewentualnie Connie, mało prawdopodobne by była to Mikasa albo Eren, ta dwójka zawsze trzymała się razem, zawsze w centrum wydarzeń, tam gdzie działo się najwięcej - czyli aktualnie gdzieś za moimi plecami, co wnioskowałam z ilości krzyków. Tak więc kompletnie nie zwróciłam uwagi na twarz i całkowicie zlekceważyłam ewentualne zagrożenie.

Jakież było moje zdziwienie, kiedy właścicielka zielonego płaszcza przebiegła tuż obok mnie, przy okazji łapiąc za rękę i ciągnąc jak najdalej od ogólnego zamieszania i chaosu.

\- Rusz się Historio, szybko! – moje prawdziwe imię wypowiedziane zostało z naciskiem, ale to nie było moim głównym zmartwieniem. Tak naprawdę prawie potknęłam się o własne nogi, ponieważ właścicielką głosu bez najmniejszych wątpliwości była...

\- Ymir. - sapnęłam kiedy już odzyskałam głos. Nie zwalniałyśmy tempa, mijałyśmy innych walczących, a odgłosy walki z centrum potyczki, o dziwo, nie malały ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie, były coraz donośniejsze. - Co ty tu...?

Zanim skończyłam zadawać pytanie, padł na nas ogromny cień, gasząc blask w moich rozszerzonych z niedowierzenia oczach. Spojrzałam za siebie i już wiedziałam. Ymir odciągała mnie od centrum potyczki, gdzie znikąd pojawili się… Tytani? Giganci? Olbrzymi? Nie wiedziałam jak to nazwać. Wiedziałam jedynie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszałam o ludziach obdarzonych takim darem. Nie czytałam o tym w książkach, nawet tych fantasy, nie słyszałam w baśniach, a i mojej wyobraźni nie zdarzyło się zawędrować tak daleko.

Dostrzegłam przynajmniej siódemkę na oko pięciometrowych sylwetek na linii gdzie stykały się nasze wojska. Choć ogromne stwory na pierwszy rzut oka zdawały się mieć niewiele wspólnego z istotami ludzkimi, były jednak świadome tego co robią, a konkretnie kogo zabijają. Na tle świecącego wysoko słońca bardzo wyraźnie rysował się obraz tytana odrywającego głowę jednemu z żołnierzy. Szczęście w nieszczęściu – nie widziałam twarzy biedaka. W następnej sekundzie silny wiatr uniósł zielony płaszcz w stronę nieba.

A zaraz potem widok zasłonił mi nieco mniejszy, bo około 3-metrowy tytan. Nie wiedziałam gdzie oczy podziać, nie wiedziałam co zrobić z rękami. Sięgać po sztylet czy po dar? Zanim zdołałam podjąć decyzję, w moim polu widzenia pojawiła się ogromna dłoń. Już byłam w stanie dostrzec jej wszystkie szczegóły, łącznie z kiepsko wypielęgnowanymi skórkami przy paznokciach…

Bogom niech będą dzięki, Ymir szybciej niż ja zorientowała się w sytuacji i bez wahania cięła ostrzem z wyjątkową siłą. Zupełnie jakby widok tytanów nie był dla niej niczym niesamowitym. Zastanawiałam się jakie w takim razie rzeczy przyszło jej już w życiu oglądać.

Cudem uniknęłyśmy zdeptania, gdy Ymir z gwałtownością godną dzikiego kota na polowaniu odciągnęła naszą dwójkę na prawo.

\- Zrób z nim coś! No! Już widziałam cię w akcji, nie wymigasz się tą łagodną twarzyczką. - wrzasnęła mi wprost do ucha. Sama próbowała oślepić stwora światełkami, ale niewiele to dawało przeciwko ogromnemu potworowi - wręcz zdawało się, że jest rozbawiony, jak dziecko odpędzające się od świetlików. Aż w końcu jego wzrok padł prosto na nas. I wtedy całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie światełkami-świetlikami i zamieszaniem dookoła. Zastanawiałam się ile w tym stworze człowieka, kiedy ten nagle zamachnął się na Ymir. Natychmiast zaprzestałam formowania wodnej liny, o którą tytan mógłby się potknąć.

Zamiast tego przeszłam do mojego popisowego ataku. Zobaczyłam jak woda wypełnia usta olbrzyma i jak ten powoli zwalnia kroku, aż w końcu się przewraca, mijając nas zaledwie o metry. Ymir za pomocą swoich ostrzy cudownie zdołała pokierować naszymi ludzkimi wrogami, którzy teraz wrzeszczeli miażdżeni przez ich własną broń.

Niestety, kontrolowanie takiej ilości płynów tak wielkiego osobnika było okropnie wyczerpujące. Mądrze wyciągnęli asa z rękawa teraz, w połowie bitwy, kiedy duża część z nas była zmęczona lub ranna.

\- Łał! Brawo mała! - Ymir patrzyła z ekscytacją na szkody jakie spowodowałam. Nie było w jej głosie strachu, którego się spodziewałam na wieść o moich nowych umiejętnościach.

Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie nasze ponowne spotkanie. Nie całe skąpane we krwi z dodatkiem brutalności walki.

Dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś? Co się z tobą działo kiedy cię nie było, Ymir? Te i wiele innych pytań cisnęło mi się na usta, sprawy sercowe musiały jednak zaczekać w kolejce. Najpierw byli tytani do pokonania, plus wrodzy żołnierze, a nie wszystkie dary nadawały się do walki na bliską czy daleką odległość. Wszystkie nasze szyki, całe skrupulatne rozstawienie poszło w rozsypkę. Nasi ludzie... Moi ludzie, moi żołnierze, walczący za moje, za nasze dziedzictwo...

Co powinnam zrobić?

Jakby słysząc moje myśli, Ymir zarządziła:

\- Historia, tędy! Widziałam dziurę w ich obronie w zachodniej flance! Jeśli się pośpieszymy, to jeszcze zdążymy...

\- Nie mogę uciec! – warknęłam w nagłym przypływie emocji. - Nawet jeśli oznacza to ponowne rozstanie... Gdzieś ty właściwie była!?

\- Uciekać? Naprawdę aż tak nisko mnie cenisz? - Ymir błysnęła zębami w kocim uśmiechu i kiwnięciem wskazała wzniesienie po lewej. - Wzgórze. Zbierz po drodze grupkę wodnych przyjaciół.

Wbrew wszelkiej logice postanowiłam jej zaufać. Ruszyłam we wskazanym kierunku stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę: Ymir zdawała się mieć nieporównywalnie większe pojęcie o walce niż ja kiedykolwiek miałam.

W ogólnym rozgardiaszu zamachnięto się bezpośrednio na moje życie przynajmniej dziesięciokrotnie, a przynajmniej tyle ataków sama odparowałam. Za mną z determinacją godną lwicy broniącej swoich młodych podążała Ymir, pilnując by żaden z pozostałych zamachów się nie powiódł.

Nie ułatwiałam jej zadania pchając się w co większe lokalne potyczki, ale musiałam pomóc przyjaciołom. Wreszcie całą 'wodną' piętnastką, którą udało mi się znaleźć stanęliśmy na szczycie wzgórza, wszyscy bez wyjątków w krwi i błocie.

Łopotanie naszych zielonych płaszczy na wietrze zagłuszyło moje zaskoczone westchnienie.

Pozostałość naszej armii kierowała się w stronę wzniesienia, podczas gdy część żołnierzy dbała o oczyszczenie im drogi zwabiając tu tytanów, skąd pchane przeróżnymi siłami natury olbrzymy turlały się w dół drugą stroną wzniesienia, przy okazji nadzwyczaj skutecznie potrącając naszych nieprzyjaciół.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy tu idą?! – wykrzyczałam. – To ma być nasz odwrót? Przecież kierujemy się prosto na chordy tytanów!

\- Spójrz trochę dalej. – Ymir zachowywała spokój, jakbyśmy już byli bezpieczni.

\- Jezioro graniczne. – westchnęłam, widząc co rozpościera się przed naszą armią. Ze wzgórza miałam na nie piękny widok. Gdy zmrużyłam oczy nieco na lewo dostrzegłam brzeg, na którym kiedyś stworzyłam wywernę. Teraz będę musiała postarać się znacznie bardziej byśmy zdołali ujść stąd z życiem.

\- To jest ich jedyna szansa. – mruknęła potakująco Ymir podążając za moim spojrzeniem.

\- Nasza. – poprawiłam odruchowo i podążyłam za byłym _Korpusem Zwiadowczym_ oraz resztą towarzyszy z darem wody.

Zbiegliśmy w dół zbocza i dalej, prawie po kolana w wody jeziora. Ustawiliśmy się w równym rządzie, ramię przy ramieniu, gotowi dać największy popis naszych umiejętności jaki widział świat. Występ, którego z wrażenia nie zapamięta co najmniej połowa widzów. Wszyscy byliśmy gotowi o to zadbać.

\- Teraz! – wrzasnął Eren na całe gardło.

Adrenalina buzowała w moich żyłach dając mi energię potrzebną do zepchnięcia mas wody na boki. Dzięki naszym połączonym wysiłkom jezioro rozstąpiło się przed naszą armią - razem utworzyliśmy suche przejście na bezpieczny brzeg.

Widziałam jak w wodnych ścianach odbijają się błyski piorunów rażących próbujących podążać za nami przeciwników, słyszałam jak z głośnymi pluśnięciami połyka ich błoto, w pewnym momencie mignęły mi nawet znajome światełka wabiące tytanów w głębokie odmęty jeziora. Przez chwilę wyglądało to tak jakby cała natura uwzięła się na naszych nieprzyjaciół i za wszelką cenę broniła wodnego tunelu.

Zaskoczeni obraną przez nas drogą ucieczki nie byli pewni jak mają zareagować. I to uratowało nam życie.

Najpierw powoli, krok za krokiem posuwaliśmy się do przodu opuszczając wody i zatapiając w nich wrogich żołnierzy oraz… tytanów! Którzy najwyraźniej w tej formie nie potrafili pływać! Z ponurą satysfakcją patrzyłam jak nabijają się na wystające skały tworząc karykaturalne szaszłyki.

Za to koniec dystansu przebiegliśmy sprintem, ledwie mogąc utrzymać potężną wodę w ryzach.

Chlupnięcie, które rozległo się gdy wodne ściany się zapadły było ostatnim dźwiękiem jaki usłyszeli odziani w czarne mundury ludzie, którzy uparcie podążali za nami aż do końca. Wzburzone fale sięgnęły brzegu, wielu z nas rzucając na kolana.

W ogólnym zamieszaniu, ledwo trzymając się na nogach jakby z wodorostów, które to zielska notabene jakimś cudem znalazły się w moich włosach, pozwoliłam Ymir odciągnąć się na bok, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Z tego rozdziału jestem znacznie bardziej zadowolona niż z poprzednigo. I nawet udało mi się go wrzucić w terminie. Sama siebie zaskakuję xD A co do całości to wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do końca :3**

* * *

 **Ymir**

Ciągnęłam Historię między wiekowymi sosnami i bukami, niechcący znacząc przebytą drogę blond kosmykami, które przy moim tempie marszu zatrważająco często plątały się w nagich, uschniętych gałęziach tuż nad naszymi głowami. Serce mnie bolało tak, że miałam ochotę wyć. Uwielbiałam te mięciutkie zadbane włosy. Historia miała zapewne więcej powodów do narzekań, a nawet nie jęknęła, więc ja też się powstrzymałam. Byleby tylko jakiś głupi badyl nie wyłupał nam oczu. Byłoby to wyjątkowo upokarzające – przetrwać bitwę z tytanami bez większych ran, a doznać trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu podczas spacerku po lesie.

Swoją drogą genialny był ten ich pomysł z odwrotem przez jezioro. Sama nie potrafiłabym zaplanować większego zamieszania, żeby ukradkiem porwać Historię.

Dopiero gdy byłam pewna, że nikt nas nie zobaczy, a już tym bardziej nie usłyszy, pozwoliłam sobie na postój. Moje nerwowe zerkanie na boki niechcący sprowokowało lawinę pytań.

\- Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale… - zaczęła niepewnie moja towarzyszka. Widziałam jak w tym ułamku sekundy chowa swoje uczucia do kieszeni, uspokaja rozkołatane serce, a kontrolę przejmuje zdrowy rozsądek. Oby tak dalej mała, oby ta technika zadziała również kiedy przekażę ci najnowsze ploteczki ze stolicy. Szybko kontynuowała: - Musimy wracać do reszty. Teraz. Lepiej się nie rozdzielać, gdy nie mamy pewności czy wszyscy Marley zginęli. I tym razem idziesz ze mną! – zakończyła z mocą.

\- Ciszej… - syknęłam i wręczyłam jej jeden z dwóch niewielkich pakunków z prowiantem, które przez cały czas trzymałam przy sobie, schowane w… Mniejsza z tym, nie mam zamiaru odbierać nikomu apetytu. Z jednym było mi już znacznie lżej. Jeszcze tylko te porąbane informacje, które musiałam jej przekazać ciążyły mi na sercu niczym tonowy głaz. – Zabieram cię do stolicy. Ruszamy już, teraz, w tym momencie, czas start.

\- Co się dziej? Ymir? – z jej głosu wnioskowałam, że albo boi się, że ktoś się pode mnie podszywa, albo to przerażenie w jej oczach jest spowodowane troską o moje zdrowie psychiczne. – Jestem tu bezpieczna. Drużyna Levi'ego ma na mnie oko, poza tym widziałaś mnie w akcji.

Byłam tak dumna z jej techniki walki, że mogłabym ją chwalić godzinami, gratulując równocześnie, że zdołała przy całej brutalności wojny zachować swój przyjazny charakter. Niestety, nasz odwieczny pech, nie miałyśmy czasu na czułości, a ja zdecydowanie wolałam, by blondynka poszła ze mną dobrowolnie. Mogłabym nie być w stanie taszczyć jej całą drogę. Byłam cholernie wyczerpana po moich niedawnych podróżach, w szczególności sprincie ze stolicy aż na pole walki w niecały tydzień.

\- Problem w tym, że nie wiem, czy jest tu bezpiecznie. – westchnęłam z rezygnacją. Dlaczego ja muszę jej to przekazać?

\- Chronią mnie, bo jestem księżniczką!

\- Robią to ponieważ jesteś jedyną prawowitą księżniczką! - starałam się nie być zbyt ostra, ale chyba mi nie wyszło. Nie trzeba było być specem od światełek, żeby zauważyć jak jakaś iskierka w jej oczach bezpowrotnie zgasła. Pokręciła przecząco głową, a jej złote włosy momentalnie zmatowiały. Patrzyłam jak otwiera i zamyka usta, szukając odpowiednich słów. A przecież takowe nie istniały, bo obecna sytuacja nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca.

\- Wszyscy…?

\- Wszyscy. – potaknęłam, zabijając ostatnie iskierki tlącej się w niej nadziei. Zabolało kiedy się ode mnie odsunęła.

\- Myślisz, że to intryga Erwina? – jej słaby głosik zrobił się piskliwy i drgał niekontrolowanie, przez co ledwo zrozumiałam pytanie.

\- Nie wiem czy to jego sprawka czy cudowny dar przewidywania i nie mam zamiaru czekać aż nam to łaskawie wyjaśni. – Znów za ostro. Biedna mała, zasługiwała teraz na chwilę żałoby, wylanie łez i porządne pocieszenie. Dopiero co dowiedziała się, że cała jej rodzina została zabita. Gdyby tylko nie czas, który nas nieubłaganie gonił.

\- Przykro mi. – wydukałam po jakiejś minucie przeraźliwej ciszy.

\- Chcę do domu.

\- To doskonale się składa, bo dom już na ciebie czeka. – podłapałam natychmiast, ciesząc się jak głupia z tej malutkiej reakcji. Szczególnie, że prośba Historii idealnie pokrywała się z moimi planami. - W stolicy panoszą się żołnierze Marley, a twoja obecność mogłaby bardzo podnieść na duchu tamtejszy ruch oporu, któremu przydałoby się coś… ktoś za kogo można walczyć.

\- Zaprowadź mnie tam.

Jak po królewsku, moja mała księżniczka tak szybko dorosła. Aż się łezka w oku kręci.

\- Dokładnie po to tu jestem, wasza wysokość. Ale – zawsze musiało być jakieś durne 'ale' – moi starzy znajomi depczą mi po piętach, więc musimy się pospieszyć. Jedną z nich miałaś już okazję poznać i uwierz mi, nie masz ochoty na dłuższe pogaduszki z tymi ludźmi.

Coś mi mówiło, że doskonale wiedziała o kim mówię, że chodziło mi Annie Leonhaert – dziewczynę, przez którą uciekłam, której bałam się na tyle, że byłam gotowa zostawić Historię.

\- Prowadź – determinacja w jej głosie podniosła mnie na duchu. Wiedziałam, że mała jest silniejsza niż na to wygląda, a jej odpowiedź tylko utwierdziła mnie w tym przekonaniu. Będzie idealną królową, już ja dopilnuję, żeby bezpiecznie wróciła na tron.

 **Historia**

Nocne niebo było zachmurzone, najmniejszy promyk światła nie przenikał przez gęste, zwarte chmury, zupełnie jakby te pierzaste potwory za wszelką cenę chciały zachować widok gwiazd tylko dla siebie. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Fakt, iż z powodu wojny częściowo straciłam wiarę w ludzkość nie znaczy jeszcze, że mam obwiniać bogu ducha winną przyrodę o złośliwość.

W końcu o to Ymir mnie prosiła nakazując mi pozostać sobą, co by się nie działo.

Chociaż po dłuższym namyśle doszłam do wniosku, że jestem zwyczajnie wykończona czterodniową intensywną wędrówką. Przynajmniej dzięki zmęczeniu byłam w stanie zepchnąć żal za stratę rodziny na drugi plan. Popłaczę sobie porządnie jak już ich pomszczę i wygram tą wojnę.

\- Durne chmury. – Ymir zmarszczyła brwi wpatrując się w granatowy, nieomal czarny nieboskłon. - Eh, a liczyłam, że zobaczę to jeszcze raz! Galaktyka, gwiazdy, pamiętasz jak Ci o nich opowiadałam?

Jej obozowe opowieści zapamiętywałam ze szczególną uwagą, co to w ogóle za pytanie? Milczałam jednak mając nadzieję, że może Ymir sama, pod wpływem chwili, ujawni mi resztę swojej opowieści. Wpatrywałam się w nią z niekrytą ciekawością i wyczekiwaniem.

\- Nie skończyłaś tej historii, Ymir. – szepnęłam.

\- Chciałam Ci to pokazać. – Ymir wydęła usta niezadowolona i opadła na piasek. Położyłam się obok niej i obserwowałam jak maleńkie światełka spływają z jej smukłych palców by unieść się wyżej i wyżej, aż stworzyły na niebie… Gwiazdy.

\- Łał. – westchnęłam zauroczona po części widokiem na niebie, po części potęgą daru mojej towarzyszki, troszkę również grą stworzonego przez nią światła na jej twarzy i włosach… Poczułam jak pieką mnie policzki i błyskawicznie się odwróciłam.

\- To nie to samo. – mruknęła zrezygnowana dziewczyna, na moje szczęście bardziej skupiona na niebie niż na mojej osobie. – Nie potrafię oddać tych barw ani błysków.

Nie próbowałam nawet przekonać jej, że iluzja rozgwieżdżonego nieba, którą stworzyła była piękniejsza niż jakiekolwiek prawdziwe, które dane mi było obserwować z okien pałacu. Zbyłaby to parsknięciem i zażartowała z mojego pochodzenia. I ten moment by minął. A ja chciałam czegoś wręcz odwrotnego.

Dlatego zamiast pochwały uniosłam ręce. Sięgnęłam głęboko pod warstwę piasku oraz po wilgoć wiszącą w powietrzu. Przed naszymi oczami w powietrzu uniosła się mgiełka rozszczepiając światło Ymir na całą paletę zieleni i błękitów. Pojedyncze kropelki oświetlone jej sztucznymi gwiazdami migotały lazurowo, inne błyskały bielą.

\- Ha… Hahaha! – dźwięczny śmiech Ymir poniósł się po pustyni, gdy uniosła ręce do nieba jak gdyby chciała je objąć. – To już jest coś!

\- Jest cudowne. – wyszeptałam. Poza tym banalnym stwierdzeniem nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Jak zaklęta wpatrywałam się w galaktyki, które razem stworzyłyśmy.

Ymir była na tyle zaabsorbowana widokiem, że nie zwracała uwagi na fakt, że lustruję jej twarz z równym zachwytem. Delikatne światło podkreślało rysy mojej towarzyszki, teraz wygładzone przez szczery uśmiech rozciągnięty na jej twarzy. Przez tę chwilę obserwowałam gwiazdy odbijające się w jej oczach.

\- Dziękuję. – zwróciła się do mnie. Zanim zdążyłam spytać o co dokładnie miała na myśli, przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Jako że przez miesiąc w oddziale nie zdążyłam wyrobić mięśni, a wręcz schudłam za sprawą skąpych posiłków i ciągłego stresu, Ymir nie miała problemu z zagarnięciem mnie w swoje ramiona. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko temu.

\- To ja ci dziękuję. Za taniec na balu, za wyciągnięcie mnie z obozu, za ten widok. Jesteś taka ciepła. – mruknęłam, wtulając się w nią mocnej, całkowite przeciwieństwo chłodnej nocy i chłostającego nas zimnego wiatru.

\- Zawsze do usług, księżniczko. – oznajmiła z tym swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem od którego nie mogłam oderwać wzroku. Aż dziw bierze, że tak dobrze i bezpiecznie się czułam w towarzystwie obcej mi osoby – przecież prawie nic nie wiedziałam o tej dziewczynie.

\- Co się stało, że ostatnim razem wylądowałaś sama na pustyni? – podjęłam jeszcze jedną próbę.

\- A ty znowu to samo. Kiedyś ci opowiem. – przewróciła tylko oczami.

\- Ale ja… - zaczęłam protestować, kiedy w pół zdania Ymir delikatnie pocałowała mnie w policzek. To skutecznie mnie uciszyło.

\- Obiecuję. – szepnęła i zaczęła bawić się moimi włosami.

Leżałyśmy tak na piasku, wpatrzone w nasze niebo. Błoga cisza i spokój w połączeniu z delikatną pieszczotą skutecznie ukołysały mnie do snu. Na skraju świadomości do moich uszu dotarło ciche przekleństwo, a na twarzy poczułam muśnięcie kropelek wody. Ups, we śnie nie mogłam kontrolować daru… Nasze gwiazdy chyba spadły nam na głowę. To była ostatnia myśl przed osunięciem się w głębię sennych marzeń.

Bo wiedziałam, że tej nocy, po raz pierwszy po opuszczeniu wojska, będę spać twardym snem bez koszmarów; śnić o rozgwieżdżonym niebie i o pewnych magnetycznych oczach.

 **Historia**

Ymir spojrzała nerwowo w stronę równiny, gdzie drzewa powoli ustępowały mniejszym krzewom, a w końcu niskim trawom i roślinom zielnym. Dostrzegłam niebieskie bławatki, te same, które włożyła we włosy pewnej księżniczki na pewnym balu, dawno temu. W innym życiu.

A teraz miało się zmienić jeszcze więcej.

\- Już są. – Ymir wypatrzyła ciemne sylwetki na horyzoncie sekundę wcześniej niż ja.

Szarpnęłam moją towarzyszkę nerwowo za rękaw.

\- Uciekamy! Biegiem! Jeszcze zdążymy! – nie poddawałam się, nie miałam zamiaru podzielić smutnej akceptacji Ymir. – Proszę!

\- Historio, czas się pożegnać…

\- Nie, nie, nie… Ymir, proszę! Błagam, chodź ze mną!

\- … a czasu zostało nam mało i nie mam zamiaru go marnować na bezsensowne bieganie po lesie! – podniosła głos, ale już sekundę po tym pożałowała tego i kontynuowała nerwowo pocierając ramię. Po raz pierwszy widziałam Ymir tak niepewną. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam krzyczeć. Po prostu… Nie oszukujmy się, nie mam szans im uciec. A chcę spędzić te ostatnie minuty z tobą najlepiej jak potrafię. – jej głos się łamał.

Mimo, że poczułam łzy wzbierające w kącikach oczu to pokonałam dzielący nas dystans i mocno przytuliłam się do zaskoczonej Ymir. Cóż, teraz, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznałyśmy, to ona potrzebowała pocieszenia.

Brunetka objęła mnie mocno, jej palce błądziły po moich plecach dopóki nie natrafiły na brzeg brudnego podkoszulka…

Dotyk jej dłoni na mojej nagiej skórze był równocześnie kojący i elektryzujący. Nagle zapomniałam jak się oddycha. Aż do teraz nie wiedziałam jak bardzo tego chciałam.

\- Ymir… - wyszeptałam jej imię. Zanim jednak zdążyłam wydusić z siebie coś więcej, dziewczyna zamknęła mi usta pocałunkiem. Długim, namiętnym, mającym zrekompensować wszystkie te chwile razem, które najwyraźniej nie były nam pisane. Oddałabym wszystko, nawet własny dar, żeby tylko już nigdy mnie nie puściła.

Nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło kiedy Ymir wreszcie oderwała się ode mnie i dysząc, z blaskiem w oczach potęgowanym jej darem, odsunęła się ode mnie na szerokość ramion. Zupełnie jakby chciała mi się dokładnie przyjrzeć ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Nie, nawet tak nie myśl! - upomniałam się w myślach. To był dopiero początek, a nie koniec!

\- Ymir, ja cię… - szybko uciszyła mnie kolejnym pocałunkiem.

-Nie powiedz przypadkiem czegoś głupiego, bo będziesz żałować do końca życia, kisężni… Królowo. – jej oddech połaskotał moją skórę.

\- Ale ja naprawdę…

 **Ymir**

\- Pięknie się rumienisz. – znów weszłam jej w słowo. Pogłaskałam ją delikatnie po policzku. Jakaś część mnie żałowała, że w ogóle się spotkałyśmy. Czy lepiej było mieć tylko miesiąc z groszem razem, narobić sobie smaku, a potem mieć to wszystko zabrane? Czyż nie lepiej było nigdy tego nie poczuć i nie mieć nic do stracenia?

Popatrzyłam jeszcze raz w te ogromne niebieskie oczy. I już nie miałam wątpliwości. Oddałabym wszystko za chociażby sekundę dłużej z nią niż było nam pisane. I wiedziałam, że Historia czuła to samo. Dlatego musiałam zadbać, żeby nie zrujnowała sobie przeze mnie życia, przynajmniej nie bardziej niż do tej pory.

\- Nic nie mów. – położyłam jej palec na ustach, widząc, że znów chce się odezwać. Szybkie zerknięcie przez ramię utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że nasz czas gwałtownie się kurczył. Za kilka minut moi oprawcy tu przybędą, a wolałabym, żeby Historia była wtedy już daleko stąd. W końcu chodziło im tylko o mnie. Mogłam kazać jej odejść już teraz, ale bez wyjaśnienia z mojej strony mogła sobie zrobić krzywdę. – Nie strać części siebie pod wpływem emocji. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie cierpiała. Bądź zawsze sobą Historio, to wszystko o co cię proszę.

\- Ale, Ymir, ja wiem co czuję i jestem tego pewna. Chyba, że ty nie…? – jej oczy zrobiły się szkliste od łez. Nie mogłam jej winić za zdezorientowanie.

\- Naprawdę masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego co do ciebie czuję? – pogładziłam jej włosy i uśmiechnęłam się smutno. – Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego, Historio, nie jestem tego warta. Ja… nie mogę dać nic w zamian.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Naprawdę nie mogłam. Mój dar, wszystkie bajeranckie światełka i rozbłyski, tak naprawdę nie należały do mnie. Jedynym co mogłam zaoferować w zamian była moja historia. Ta mroczna część przeszłości, o której obiecałam sobie zapomnieć i nigdy więcej nie wracać do niej pamięcią.

Ale dla tej jednej osoby byłam gotowa odgrzebać te wspomnienia z ciemnych i brudnych zakamarków umysłu, przesiąknięte brutalnością i ludzką podłością, jakby zgniłe i przeżarte robactwem.

Dobra Ymir, weź się w garść, krótko i na temat, nie ma ani potrzeby ani czasu rozczulać się czy unosić emocjami. Byłam jej to winna… Nie. Chciałam jej to opowiedzieć. Bo ta przeszłość wyjaśniała kim jestem i dlaczego.

Wbiłam wzrok w ziemię i zaczęłam swoją opowieść. O tym jak w pewną wyjątkowo zimną noc mała dziewczynka bez domu została zabrana z ulicy. Podążyła za obcym mężczyzną niosącym ciepłą pochodnię niczym ćma za światłem. I podobnie jak ta ćma skończyła. Gdy dotarli do podziemi, gdzie jasny, przytulny blask ognia zamienił się w połyskujące w nikłym sztucznym świetle igły strzykawek i metalicznych narzędzi.

Nie wiedziałam co ze mną robili, po osunięciu się w słodką krainę obojętności nie chciałam z niej wychodzić. Nawet nie próbowałam walczyć, mój dar – panowanie nad płomieniami – zawsze był bezużyteczny, a w mrocznym podziemiu w szczególności. W końcu potrzebowałam płomieni by sprawować nad nimi władzę, a dostęp do ciepłych ognisk był poza zasięgiem młodej sieroty. Nie wspominając już o tym ile szkód mógł spowodować nieodpowiednio trenowany. Nie miałam szkolenia, ludzie zawsze się mnie obawiali, tylko za pomocą strachu zdobywałam względne bezpieczeństwo. Za to ci tam w białych fartuchach… byli inni. Dla nich wydawałam się ważna, więc w bezpiecznych zakamarkach swojego umysłu postanowiłam przeżyć, jakkolwiek krótki i bezcelowy miałby być dla mnie samej mój żywot. Dla nich byłam ważna.

Dlatego gdy poprosili bym zaczęła używać mojego daru, posłusznie jak owieczka podążałam za ich instrukcjami. W miarę upływu czasu i ilości wkłuwanych we mnie igieł poza kształtowaniem płomieni zaczęły pojawiać się wokół mnie świetliki. Mogłam je tworzyć, kontrolować i czasem łączyć w potężne wiązki czystego białego światła.

Mój drugi dar. Wyhodowany przez tych ludzi i nazywany przez nich 'odpornym'. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam co to znaczy. Dopóki mnie karmili i cieszyli się z moich osiągnięć było dobrze. Moja obecność sprawiała im radość, byłam lubiana, chciana, więcej niż kiedykolwiek odważyłam się zamarzyć. Jeśli ból robienia za poduszeczkę na szpilki (wbijania igieł z płynami po których widziałam dziwaczne rzeczy, czy nacinania skóry na różnych częściach ciała) miał być ceną, to byłam gotowa ją płacić. Nawet kiedy po miesiącach oznajmili mi, że przeniosą mnie do jednostki wojskowej na szkolenie nie oponowałam.

Jednak podczas transportu coś poszło nie tak. Napadli nas zbrojni ludzie, profesjonaliści, wyszkoleni w używaniu swych darów żołnierze. Wrogowie. Chociaż aż do teraz nie jestem pewna kto tak naprawdę był 'tym złym'.

Rozdzielono mnie z opiekunami, nigdy więcej już ich nie zobaczyłam.

Obcy zabrali mnie na przesłuchanie. W przeciwieństwie do moich poprzednich opiekunów, ci traktowali mnie jak wcielenie najgorszego zła i plugastwa całego świata. Szybko wydało się, że władam dwoma darami. Przestraszyli się tej potęgi i patrzyli na mnie jak na potwora. Bali się mnie, chociaż trzymali mnie daleko od ognia, a moje świetliki były przecież nieszkodliwe.

I wtedy mi to zrobili… Najgorszą rzecz jaką można uczynić przeciw drugiemu człowiekowi. Zmusili mnie do wyznania miłości, do wypowiedzenia tych kilku słów, po których nie będę się niczym różnić od typowego mieszkańca mojej starej wioski. O dziwo, dar do końca życia zachowywali bardzo nieliczni, głównie osoby trudniące się walką, żołnierze, a czasem także zielarki lub czarownice. Już mając te naście lat od groma dzieciaków traciło swoje zdolności przez głupie zadurzenie. Podczas ślubów wyznania miłości były częścią ceremonii, a każdy dar był pieczołowicie spisywany przy narodzinach dziecka. W końcu mogliśmy być niebezpieczni… Mimo, że niektóre zdolności były całkowicie nieszkodliwe. Ostatnie wspomnienie mojej matki wiązało się właśnie z takim darem – zmianą koloru płomieni. A fakt, że pamiętam do dziś jej ciało otoczone barwnymi języczkami ognia tłumaczy zarówno jak zginęła jak i jak żyła. Jeśli nawet po moim urodzeniu władała mocą, to zapewne byłam skutkiem ubocznym jej pracy.

A ja nie chciałam rozstawać się z tym, co według moich byłych opiekunów było moją największą wartością. Płakałam, krzyczałam, wierzgałam się, kopałam, gryzłam, walczyłam najzacieklej jak tylko mała, wychudzona licznymi badaniami kilkulatka potrafiła.

Aż w końcu pojawiła się tamta dziewczyna o płowych blond włosach, której twarzy nigdy nie zapomnę. Po trzydziestym czwartym bacie klęczałam przed nią cała we krwi i wyznawałam miłość Annie Leonhart.

Płakałam jeszcze długo po tym. A potem obudziła się we mnie złość. Próbowałam zmusić płomienie by spaliły na proch tych głupców. Przetrzymywali mnie teraz w normalnej celi, z korytarza widziałam płonące jasno pochodnie… Przenieśli mnie tam specjalnie. To bolało, fizycznie bolało, kiedy zamiast wyczuć płomienie, gdy sięgałam w głąb siebie czułam jedynie obecność tej suki.

Ale pewnej nocy sięgnęłam głębiej, ze szczerym zamiarem wyrwania serca z piersi mojej oprawczyni, zakładając, że w ogóle takowe posiadała, a zamiast tego odkryłam... światełka. Mój dodatkowy dar działam bez zarzutu!

Nie kazali mi długo czekać na odpowiednią chwilę do użycia go. Przepełniona już nie płomiennym gniewem, tylko zimną furią oślepiłam strażników prowadzących mnie na egzekucję. Posyłałam krople światła w różne kierunki, tworzyłam z niech różne kształty. Spowodowałam zamieszanie przy bramie. Odwróciłam od siebie uwagę, gdyż strażnicy szukali wyszkolonego napastnika z darem, a nie dziewczynki, która przecież swój straciła.

Podniósł się alarm, zanim zamknięto bramy zdołałam się prześlizgnąć. W momencie kiedy wybiegałam na pustynię otaczającą więzienie czułam się jakbym wykorzystała cały życiowy zapas szczęścia.

W najbliższym miasteczku, do którego dotarłam po dwóch dniach mozolnej wędrówki, wiele kwestii stało się dla mnie jasnych. Ludzie plotkowali, a ja z fragmentów tych ploteczek ułożyłam puzzle i poznałam wreszcie swoją historię.

Kradnąc jabłka ze straganu usłyszałam o ucieczce z więzienia groźnego mutanta. Śpiąc na tyłach jadłodajni wywnioskowałam, że znajduję się w sąsiednim królestwie, niż to z którego pochodziłam, z którego ulic zabrali mnie naukowcy. A potem stojąc w kolejce po wodę pitną ze studni najpierw poczułam, a potem zobaczyłam Annie z moim portretem w ręku rozpytującą o mnie mieszkańców. Czyli już wiedzieli, że to ja. Musiałam uciekać.

I tak przez następne lata. Podróżowałam między królestwami, imałam się różnych zajęć, by zarobić na swoje utrzymanie. Co jakiś czas zdarzało się, że przez tę dziwaczną więź, powstałą wskutek wyznania, wyczuwałam swoją prześladowczynię. Jedyną dobrą stroną tej sytuacji było to, że ona nie wypowiedziała tych słów z powrotem do mnie, przez co najwyraźniej więź była jednostronna.

Opowieści o dziewczynce, której za sprawą nielegalnych eksperymentów wszczepiono drugi, wieczny i niewymazywalny dar podążały wraz za mną przez kolejne ziemie i miasta. Z czasem urosły do miary legendy, niektórym oczy się błyszczał na samą myśl o takiej potędze, inni nazywali to diabelską klątwą bojąc się tego co odstawało od normy.

Coraz rzadziej wczuwałam więź, żyłam swoim życiem, cieszyłam się nim jak głupia. Cieszyłam się, że mimo tego do czego mnie zmusili i co mi zabrali, miałam przynajmniej moje nie-moje światełka oświetlające mi drogę przez życie, z dala od przeszłości, jakby ta była tylko złym snem.

A teraz znów śniłam ten koszmar. Albo to te ostatnie lata spokoju były pięknym snem, z którego teraz brutalnie się obudziłam.

\- Jednak przez te wszystkie lata zrozumiałam jedno… Ja jestem wynaturzeniem, tych badań nigdy nie powinno się przeprowadzać. Tytanów, którzy jak podejrzewam powstali w tych samych laboratoriach co ja, nie powinno się tworzyć. Wyobraź sobie taki 'odporny' dar w rękach szaleńca. A takich tu nie brakuje. Tak być nie powinno, nie powinnam istnieć, Historio. – zakończyłam i wreszcie podniosłam wzrok na twarz blondynki. Zastygłą w wyrazie całkowitego zaskoczenia. A potem…

\- Ani mi się waż tak myśleć! – pomimo niskiego wzrostu Historia jakoś zdołała spojrzeć na mnie z góry i przemawiała prawdziwie królewskim tonem. – Nic z tego nie powinno się było zdarzyć, ale to nie jest i nigdy nie była twoja wina! Nie możesz tak po prostu się poddać! Sama kazałaś mi żyć swoim życiem, być sobą, więc odnieś to też do siebie!

\- Mam dość uciekania, a ona nigdy nie przestanie na mnie polować. Ten dar niechcący ukradłam i teraz muszę za to zapłacić. – wyjaśniłam delikatnie. Tętent kopyt już dotarł do moich uszu. – Poza tym… Czy ci ludzie są aż tacy źli? Przecież chronią świat przed takimi potworami jak ja.

\- Nie! Nie pozwolę im… - głos Historii się załamał.

\- Nie musisz im na nic pozwalać. Po prostu pozwól mi. – poprosiłam i mocno ją uściskałam, przebiegłam palcami przez jej jedwabiste włosy. Już wcześniej jej podziękowałam, więc teraz zostało już tylko jedno. – Obiecaj, że będziesz żyła pełnią życia. I rzucisz wszystkich na kolana.

\- Ja… - chciała się kłócić, ale bałam się, że jeśli dam jej dojść do słowa, to w końcu stracę samokontrolę i spróbuję z nią uciec.

\- Obiecaj. – chwyciłam jej brodę i zmusiłam by spojrzała mi w oczy.

\- Obiecuję.

\- A teraz… Uciekaj, moja królowo.

 **Historia**

I uciekłam. Szum w uszach prawie całkowicie zagłuszał moje kroki na leśnym poszyciu usłanym opadniętymi liśćmi. Nie pozawalał też dosłyszeć co działo się z tyłu. Nie mogłam się powtrzymać i już zaczęłam odwracać głowę by spojrzeć za siebie…

Nagle znajome światełka pojawiły się koło mnie.

Westchnęłam cichutko i uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy, gdy pogładziły mnie po policzku i zanurkowały w moich włosach. Prawie słyszałam w nich głos Ymir – jak zwykle podrobiony nutką ironii: 'Uciekaj.' A potem świetliste punkty ułożyły w strzałkę skierowaną w stronę domu.

Ucieknę, ale tylko dlatego, że mnie o to poprosiła. Mnie to wszystko jedno – zarówno jeśli zostałabym z Ymir i żyłybyśmy wiecznie uciekając, jak i kiedy zdecydowałabym się wybrać mieszkańców królestwa - mojego królestwa – w obu przypadkach miałabym złamane serce. Nieważne co wybiorę, będę cierpieć.

Chyba od zawsze było mi to pisane. Za beztroskę dzieciństwa musiałam teraz zapłacić.


	6. Epilog

Moja najdroższa Ymir,

To już rok odkąd widziałyśmy się po raz ostatni.

Dziś spędziłam długie godziny w sali narad w nowo odbudowanym pałacu – nie poznałabyś go, tyle się tutaj zmieniło od twojej ostatniej wizyty! – w ciężkiej koronie na głowie i zdobnej sukni mieniącej się odcieniami błękitu przy najlżejszym ruchu, z każdym moim oddechem. Bardzo podobnej do tej, która kiedyś tak Ci się podobała. Przede mną siedziała moja rada, pomijając piękne i wytworne terminy i definicje, grupka osób którym najbardziej ufałam w całym królestwie. Tak, to po części ich zasługa, że odzyskałam tron i przestałam żałować pewnych decyzji. Pewnie parsknęłabyś śmiechem gdybym ci wyjawiła, że jednym z nich jest Erwin, a oddział Levi'ego to moja straż przyboczna. To z ich pomocą zaszłam tak daleko i tutaj siedziałam. Pamiętam jak kiedyś zażartowałaś z przewrotności losu. Miałaś rację, w tamtej chwili sama miałam ochotę się śmiać.

Bo któż by zdołał powstrzymać niedowierzające prychnięcie widząc małą księżniczkę bawiącą się w street performance, spotykającą miłość swojego życia przypadkowo ochlapując ją wodą, a potem udającą, że jest żołnierzem, stającą się potężną królową?

Miałam wrażenie, że ta chwila razem z ciężką koroną na głowie była zwieńczeniem moich starań, podsumowaniem lepszych i gorszych wyborów. To wydawało mi się tak nierzeczywiste jakby najmniejsza nawet zmiana w mojej przeszłości mogła przesądzić o moim losie.

Gdybyś mnie wtedy ze sobą nie 'porwała', być może nie byłoby mnie tutaj, ba! Nasze królestwo mogłoby zniknąć z map.

Powitano mnie tutaj niezwykle przychylnie, a moje wsparcie i doświadczenie zdobyte w oddziale okazały się zbawienne. Po wojnie oficjalnie przyznano, że wcale nie przynoszę pecha. Trzynasta księżniczka ściągała nieszczęście tylko na swoich wrogów.

Czy to możliwe, żeby odblask na mojej sukni zwrócił wtedy twoją uwagę, przesądzając tym samym o upadku lub przetrwaniu państwa?

Jeśli taki drobny szczegół miał znaczenie, to to co niedługo zamierzamy zrobić wstrząśnie całym kontynentem.

A przynajmniej taką żywiłam nadzieję...

Nie pozwoliłam jednak niepewności kiełkować.

Jutro wyruszamy.

To będzie już ostatni ze zlokalizowanych w moim królestwie nielegalnych ośrodków badawczych. Brzmi zbyt pięknie by było prawdziwe, czyż nie? Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek zdołam wyplenić wszystkie szaleńcze ludzkie chwasty eksperymentujące na ludziach. Nie ma jak walczyć z ludzką ciekawością, objawiającą się nie tylko w opuszczonych bunkrach czy katakumbach, ale również jak się niedawno okazało w zaimprowizowanych tunelach pod chłopskimi chatami, a nawet w piwnicach prywatnych willi. Miche Zacharius z jego ponadprzeciętnym węchem okazał się wprost idealnym wyborem na ochroniarza podczas tamtych feralnych odwiedzin w letniej willi księcia Reinera. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że od tamtej pory nie utrzymujemy przyjacielskich stosunków. Jak się okazało blond książę nie przepada za brutalnymi zabawami z wybranką swego serca. Byłą wybranką. Cóż, po jego reakcji wnoszę, że nie spodobała mu się moja sadystyczna strona. Oczywiście miałam wtedy przy sobie mój wierny sztylet. Nieodzowny kompan królowej, którym w razie potrzeby mogłabym odciąć sobie język. Pilnowałam go niczym najdroższego skarbu odkąd dostałam instrukcje Erwina nakazujące w razie porwania i utraty ostrza odgryźć sobie język. Nieodpowiednie politycznie mariaże to zmora naszych czasów. Tak niewiele wystarczyło by pozbawić nas daru i przyszłości.

Jednak tamtych czterech biedaków oraz dwóch okularników w białych kitlach to nic w porównaniu z ogromem, z którym zaraz przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. Czas jak zwykle nas goni, a że misja wymaga szczególnej dyskrecji, nie możemy pozwolić by informacja o naszym przybyciu dotarła do niepowołanych uszu przed świstem naszych mieczy. Ostatnio gdy do tego dopuściliśmy, co było niewybaczalnym błędem, na nie miejscu znaleźliśmy żywej duszy. Personel ulotnił się błyskawicznie zostawiając za sobą krwawe trupy.

Osobiście przyjrzałam się każdemu zmarłemu, tak samo jak zwyczajem moim było obserwowanie wszystkich ocalonych.

Równocześnie martwiłam się i cieszyłam nie znajdując Cię wśród nich. Byłoby egoistyczne z mojej strony życzyć sobie, abym Cię odnalazła w jednym z takich miejsc. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że już dłużej nie cierpisz.

Oh, i pamiętaj, że moim celem nie było pójście na łatwiznę, jak zrobili to twoi oprawcy, którzy także stali się naszym celem. Zamiast zabijać ludzi potraktowanych jak króliki doświadczalne dawałam im opiekę i schronienie w pałacu. Oraz szansę na nowe życie. I nigdy, przenigdy, nie mam zamiaru dopuścić do użycia ich jako broni militarnej.

Strasznie chciałabym pewnego dnia móc Ci o tym osobiście opowiedzieć.

Nie wiem do końca po co piszę ten list. To jakaś innowacyjna terapia psychiczna wymyślona przez Hanji by pomóc mi wytrzymać ciągłą presję.

Kazała mi przelać na papier wszystko, co mnie dręczy, wszelkie żale i pragnienia. Jednak chyba nie obyłoby się bez wycięcia wszystkich lasów w królestwie, bym miała na czym spisać uczucia towarzyszące mi w ciągu tego roku.

Królestwo, z którego za wszelką cenę chciałam uciec, teraz przestało mnie ograniczać. Pozwoliło mi rozwinąć skrzydła.

Tobie też życzę wolności.

Twoja na zawsze,

Królowa Historia Reiss

* * *

 **A/N: Sincerely meeeeee! Bo od pewnego czasu to jedyne uznawane przeze mnie zakończenie listu :P**

 **Wydaje mi się, że w tym króciutkim epilogu udało mi się zamknąć wszystkie wątki i podsumować całość opowiadania. I chociaż jestem świadoma wielu niedociągnięć, to ostatecznie jestem zadowolona z efektu. To chyba najdłuższe spójne opowiadanie jakie kiedykolwiek napisałam, może nawet byłoby dłuższe gdyby nie mój odwieczny problem - szybko się nudzę i zwykle po dwóch-trzech rozdziałach porzucam projekt i zabieram się za coś nowego. I tak w kółko. Dlatego sam fakt, że skończyłam to opowiadanie jest takim moim mini sukcesem xD**

 **Pamiętajcie, że w komentarzach zawsze możecie mi dać znać jak bardzo Wam się (nie)podobało :D**


End file.
